Time is Relative
by shipsinlove3
Summary: Brianna is living her life in Boston nearly two years after Claire went back through the stones, when she gets an unexpected call from an old family friend, who tells her that Claire is back in the 20th century. The only problem is that her mother is in the hospital and her 18th century father is somewhere in Boston during her time. Will Bree find out why her parents are back?
1. The Lost Picture

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". Well, I thought 3x06 was pretty good, especially the second half of the episode. I got this idea for a story watching the reunion episode, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a multi-chapter story for this fandom. This will be a Future Fiction. Thanks for reading.

Time is Relative

Chapter 1

The Lost Picture

Brianna Randall walks into her house after a long day at work. Her job at the History Museum can be difficult, but she absolutely loves it. She's always loved history, especially from an architectural standpoint, but recently, her vetted interest in history has to do with her parents. Brianna's been following Jamie and Claire Fraser's whereabouts for a little over a year now. As far as she can tell, they traveled around for a few months, before finally settling in the American Colonies. She's glad their together, but she'd be lying if she said she doesn't miss her mother, more than she ever thought she would. Growing up, she had never been close to her mother because she had always kept a distance. _Emotionally_ and _Physically_. It had hurt Brianna because she hadn't understood why her mother had shut her out. Then, a two years ago, everything became crystal clear. Her mother had been distant because she was living a half-life without her soulmate. She was physically in the present, but her heart was in the past with Jamie Fraser.

Jamie, that name means so much, yet so little to her. He's her biological father, but only in name. It often unnerves Brianna that she's living in the wrong time, with the wrong name. Her identity is split between two times and between two fathers. Brianna makes her way to the kitchen and prays that Roger gets back from his trip to Scotland soon. He had gone to oversee the sale of his father's inn, but hopefully will be back in a day or two. Brianna misses his presence terribly, but she'd never tell him _how_ terribly. She smiles, as she makes her way to the refrigerator and grabs some leftover lasagna from the night before. Brianna grabs the Tupperware and puts the cold food on a plate. She sticks it in the microwave and sets the timer.

The phone rings and she quickly rushes into the foyer to answer. Hoping it's Roger calling, she grabs the phone with haste. "Hello." There's a lot of background noise and she wonders if this is a prank call. "Hello, is anyone there?" Another moment passes, before she decides to hang up the phone. She's just taken the phone away from her ear, when a voice booms out. "Bree, I need to talk to you." Brianna recognizes the person on the other end immediately. "Joe, is everything okay?" More silence on the other end causes anxiety to sweep through her. "What is it?" Joe sighs on the and her heart speeds up in anticipation. "It's…your mom." Brianna nearly drops the phone to the ground. Her mother, how is that even possible? She's supposed to be in the 18th century, unless… "What happened?" Another pause and more background noise drowns out everything else on the other end. "I have to go Bree, I'll explain everything, when you get here." The line goes dead and her lasagna is forgotten. Brianna has to get to her mother, she just _has_ to.

Brianna runs at least ten stoplights to get to the hospital. She's surprised that the police aren't after her, as she speeds into a parking space. Her heart is hammering within her chest, as she gets out of her car, and rushes through the hospital's double doors. When she had been a child, she had hated this place. Brianna had always felt like the hospital was what had taken her mother away from her. Her _time_ , her _attention_ , and her _life_. She makes it to the emergency wing and the smell of antiseptic immediately invades her nostrils. Brianna quickly walks over to the front desk. "How can I help you?" She takes a breath to try and calm her nerves. It doesn't do a bit of good. "I'm looking for my mother, Claire Randall." The nurse's eyes look from her files of paperwork on her desk and meet hers. "Dr. Abernathy is expecting you, follow me." The nurse starts rushing down the hallway and they quickly enter the double doors at the end of the corridor. Brianna's heart is pounding so fast, she can feel the pulsation within her ears. They walk halfway down the hallway and stop at room 325. The nurse opens the door and Brianna finds herself holding her breath. The sensation makes her feel lightheaded.

Then, her whole world comes crashing down, like a structure made of building blocks. Her mother's face is scarred and her eyes are bruised. There's a cast on her leg, which appears to be broken. The battered sight of her mother makes her feel ill. She can hardly believe that something so horrific has happened to her. "Bree." Brianna's taken out of her thoughts and turns to Joe standing at the edge of the bed. She had been so focused on her mother, she hadn't noticed he was there. "I wish I had better news, but it appears that your mother is in a comatose state. We're not sure how much damage has been done, but it's not looking too good." Brianna feels like she's frozen and can't comprehend what's happening. Her brilliant mother, Dr. Claire Randall, is in a coma that may be irreversible. That thought alone, makes her want to scream to whoever's listening to save her mother, make her _come back_. Brianna notices the tears in Joe's eyes for the first time and her heart aches. The notion that her mother may indefinitely be lost to her is more of a reality now, than it had been, when she had gone back through the stones.

Brianna sits down in the chair next to her mother. She can feel Joe's eyes burning into her and wishes they could have met under better circumstances. "How did you find her?" Her eyes lock with his from across the bed. "We didn't, someone brought her in." Brianna's heart stops at his words and her curiosity becomes insatiable. "Who?" She watches Joe check her mother's vitals and then her chart. Moments later, his eyes find hers once more. "He wouldn't tell us his name, but he did drop something, when he left that I think you should see." Brianna feels a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach, as he reaches into his coat pocket. He makes his way towards her and passes it over. The moment her eyes focus on the object, her breath catches and everything else fades from view around her. It's a picture, tattered around the edges, but still completely intact.

The picture in question is of her, during winter in Boston a few years back, holding an ax. She remembers her mother taking this picture and wonders how it got to the 18th century. Had she brought it back to remember her by, or had it been for Jamie? Brianna's eyes snap back towards Joe's and all the proverbial puzzle pieces seem to come together effortlessly. "I know who the man was, my father, James Fraser." Brianna knows she needs to find him and hopes he hasn't strayed too far from the hospital. She could only imagine how much trouble an 18th century Highlander could get into in 20th century America.


	2. Fathers and Daughters

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". Wow, I'm blown away by the number of people who are following/favoriting this story. Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. As always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

Fathers and Daughters

Brianna rushes out of the hospital, looking for the father she's never met. She searches the immediate area and stops suddenly, when she sees someone hunched over on a bench in the distance. She _hopes_ its him. Brianna makes her way over to the figure slowly. The notion that this could be her father both terrifies and excites her in the same breath. She almost arrives at the bench, when the figure looks over at her. Brianna freezes right in her spot. She's close enough to see that it's a man, whose eyes are filled with more despair than she can bear. "Who are ye?" A warmth spreads through her at the sound of his Scottish accent. "I'm looking for someone, maybe you've seen him." There's a momentary pause between them that's filled with mistrust and she makes the decision to step into the nearby lamplight. Brianna knows that this is certainly a gamble, but it's worth the risk, if it's really _him_. She stands bathed in light and the man's eyes widen.

Brianna's heart stops, as the man stares at her in wonder. She takes a shaky breath and they stay like that for a few moments. No movements, no words, no…Her thoughts are interrupted, as the man slowly stands and takes a step towards her. Brianna's first thought is to turn and run away, back to her home, where she feels _safe._ "Breeh" She can hear the emotion within his voice and she can feel the tears fill her own eyes. Jamie takes a step into the light and he reminds her of a scared little mouse. Brianna's breath catches, as the contours of his face become illuminated. Growing up, she had always wondered why she had red hair and her parents didn't. Now, she doesn't have to wonder anymore. Light dances on Jamie's red locks and a lone tear falls down his cheek. He gives her a smile. "Is't really ye?" All Brianna can manage is a nod.

Jamie tentatively puts his hands on both her arms. It's a gentle touch, but it's enough to make the tears flow down her cheeks. "Let me look't ye." Brianna's heart warms, as Jamie looks her over with so much love in his eyes, it brings a smile to her face. "Ye mother showed me pictures of ye as a wee bairn n lass." He takes a breath filled with laughter. "Ye more beautiful in person, _mi nighean_." Brianna's smile widens, as he tentatively opens his arms wide for her. This is the moment she's been waiting for since she found out that Jamie Fraser was her father. Brianna holds her breath, as she finally steps into the warmth of his arms.

Brianna doesn't know how long she stays in Jamie's arms, but time doesn't seem to matter. When she finally pulls back, he gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Brianna has never felt so loved in her life. "What were you doing out here?" His eyes grow dim and his smile fades. "There's a wee bit too many people for mi taste and they were starin at mi clothes. I dinna wanna draw attention to mi self." Brianna nods at his words. "What happened to mama?" His eyes grow even dimmer, as he lets go of her arms and takes a seat on the bench. Jamie pats the spot next to him and she complies. Her heart drops into her stomach, as he turns to lock eyes with her. "Ye mother and aye were bein chased by bounty hunters." Brianna stares at her father for a beat. "I didna kent what else to do, but push ye mother to the stones." Brianna's heart stops at Jamie's words. She can picture him trying to save her mother from the brigands, just as he had saved them both before the Battle of Culloden. Brianna can see the utter torment and anguish radiating within his eyes.

She instinctively grabs his hand in hers. Jamie looks down at their hands and then gives her a small smile. "What happened next?" He takes a sharp breath. "When aye placed ye mother's hand on the stone, aye felt a strong sensation." Brianna nods at his words, remembering what her mother had told her about the disorientation one feels when traveling through the stones. "Why were you and mama being chased?" Jamie's eyes suddenly avert from hers, when he hears the sirens of an ambulance in the distance. He instinctively shoots up and blocks her from danger. Brianna can't help but smile at how protective he is over her, as the ambulance pulls up on the other side of the hospital. Jamie stands with his arms out and his knife out in ready position. He quickly turns to her. "What the devil was that?" She can't help but smile. "It's just an ambulance." Jamie puts down his knife and lowers his defense position. Brianna pats the bench next to her, as he did earlier. Jamie shakes his head and takes a seat. "Ye so much like ye mother." She gives him a smile. "That's funny, because she's says I'm just like you." He gives her a broad smile in return. "Aye, ye like us both." Brianna gives him a small smile in return.

They sit in silence for another few moments, just enjoying the company of each other. "Are you going to tell me the reason why you and mama were being chased, or am I going to have to wait here all night?" Jamie snorts at her words. "Aye, ye just like ye mother, stubborn n determined." Brianna nods, thinking of her mother lying in the ICU in a coma. The thought still doesn't seem real, even though she saw her with her own eyes. "A lad that ye mother was tendin found the pictures of ye and started accusin her of witchcraft." Brianna's eyes go wide at Jamie's admission. Her mother getting accused of witchcraft and only finding safety in this time. "We cannae go back, Breeh. They wannae ye mother's head on a stake." Brianna nods, understanding how difficult the eighteenth century was when witchcraft was questioned. "Did they investigate?" Jamie gives her a nod. "Aye, they went searchin through her practice." Brianna looks at him in confusion. "Mama had her own practice?" Jamie gives her a big smile. "Aye, she was runnin the practice for nearly a year when't happened." Brianna takes a breath. "You could have left mama, but you didn't?" Jamie locks eyes with her and she can detect the seriousness within them. "Aye'd never leave ye mother." Brianna nods at his words. "Your exactly how she described you." Jamie let's out a laugh. "She's a spit fire, ye mother." The mood shifts between them and she knows they're both thinking about the missing piece in this long-awaited reunion, one Claire Randall Fraser.

Jamie adamantly refuses to leave her mother at the hospital, but after twisting his arm a little, he finally relents and comes with her. He knows, as well as she does, that finding him proper clothes is the only way he'll be inconspicuous in this time. Brianna explains the concept of visiting hours and he seems to perk up at that. Jamie is willing to be with her mother any way he can, even if it means dressing up in clothes he's bound to be uncomfortable in. Brianna smiles, as father and daughter walk to her car, finally in the same place and time.


	3. Time to Adjust

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". Wow, I'm blown away with how many people are following and supporting this story. I'm glad everyone's enjoying my first attempt at an "Outlander" fanfiction. I've decided to write this chapter from Jamie's POV because I think it's important to get his thoughts on meeting Bree and on what exactly happened with Claire. I promise all questions will be answered in the coming chapters. As always, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.

Chapter 3

Time to Adjust

 _A ghastly time_ , that's the first thought Jamie has, as he's walkin along the hard surface beside Breeh. _Breeh_. She's a stubborn one, just like her mother. Stood there pesterin him, not a wee bit put off by him refusin her so many times. Jamie watches her stop at, what did that mad man say, death trap? He had had a devil of a time tryin to figure out how to get Claire here. Breeh opens the latch and starts settlin in. The glass starts fallin n he goes jumpin back like a wee lad. Breeh's head pops out. "It's okay, it's just a window. Come to the other side and get in." Jamie starts walkin to the other side of the death trap and pulls the latch open. He goes ploppin down like a fool and shuts the latch. "See, that wasn't so hard." He turns to his daughter and smiles. "Just like your mother, makin fun of mi." The lass gives him a smile. "I'll take that as a great compliment, considering how much she means to you." Jamie starts starin at his daughter, as the death trap begins movin.

Breeh starts comin to a stop a wee bit too late n nearly goes collidin into the death trap ahead of her. "Damnit." Jamie turns. "Stop that cursin, remember ye a lass." Breeh laughs and the death trap starts movin again. "I may be a lass, but in this time, women are free to curse if they choose to." He starts shakin his head. What a strange time he's fallin in. Women cursin and wearin bikinis. "Why did mamma fall into a coma, when she came through the stones this time?" Jamie starts shakin his head again. "I dinna kent, aye went travelin through town n found a lad to assist mi with helpin ye mother. I wannae to find a healer, but he went on insitin he could help." Breeh starts stoppin the death trap n he puts his hands out bracin himself on the hard surface in front of him. He's startin to miss horses n carriages somethin fierce. "What was the name of the person that helped you?" His eyes go lookin in her direction. "The lad's name was Roger." A smile goes appearin on her bonny face. "Did he come back with you and mama?" Jamie starts shakin his head. "No, the lad had some business attend to, but he said he was comin home soon." Her bonny smile goes fadin off her face n she starts gettin out of the death trap. Jamie's wonderin her connection to the lad he met in Inverness, as he pulls the latch open n follows after her.

Jamie starts lookin around the house his daughter was brought up in. He spots a picture on the mantle of Frank with Breeh, as a bairn. His stomach starts twistin inside of him at the sight and his skin starts crawlin. Christ, Claire was no lyin when she said that Frank was the spittin image of Black Jack Randall. "That picture was taken when I was a few months old." He turns to Breeh starin at him. "Aye, ye mother brought one just like this when ye were a wee bairn." Breeh gives him a frown. "I'm sorry you missed me growing up, mama told me that you would have raised me, if it wasn't for the Battle of Culloden." Jamie starts feelin a sharp pain piercin through his heart. "Aye, there's nothin that would have gottin in mi way of raisin ye, if I could." Breeh goes noddin her long red locks that match his own. Her eyes meet his. "Did Roger arrange for you to fly here?" Jamie starts noddin his head, wantin to know more about this lad. "Aye, he told mi he was acquainted with Claire n knew about the stones." Breeh goes noddin at his words again. "I suppose, he was the one that called the hospital here in Boston and had her transferred?" Jamie gives her a wee nod. "Aye, how do ye know this lad?" Breeh starts sighin. "Roger's my…boyfriend." Jamie is feelin very confused. "What the devil is a boyfriend?" Breeh starts shakin her head. "It was referred to as courting in your time and now it's called dating. Roger is courting me, so I refer to him as my boyfriend." He dinna like the sound of that. _Boyfriend_. "Let's go upstairs, so we can find you some clothes, and get back to mama." All Jamie can do is start noddin like a fool, as he follows Breeh up the steep stairs.

Jamie's watchin Breeh pull out every stitch of clothin she possesses. She's throwin everythin on the bed behind him n it's a bit amusin. She reminds him of his ma in likeness. Her red hair n the shape of her face is just like her. Jamie starts laughin at the lass n she turns to him. "What are you laughing at?" He starts shakin is head. "Nothin, jus thinkin about how much ye remind me of my ma." Breeh starts makin her way over to the bed n sits next to him. "Tell me about her." Jamie nods his head. "Mi ma was a strong woman with red hair like yours n a temper ye dinna wanna cross." Breeh gives him a smile. "I wish I could have met her." Jamie starts frownin at his daughter. "Aye, mi too, but she passed from sickness." Breeh starts noddin. "I'm sorry, Jamie." He grabs her hand in his and starts squeezin. "Thank ye, _mi nighean_." Breeh starts givin him another smile n then she shoots off the bed. He turns to see her grabbin a few pieces of clothin that look just as ghastly as the time.

Breeh holds them out. "The bathroom is down the hall, go try these on and come out when you're done." Jamie starts grabbin the clothin out of her wee hands n finds what he's assumin to be a bathroom. He shuts the door n his eyes start scannin the area. Everythin looks monstrous, especially the contraption in the corner of the room. Jamie closes the door n starts changin his clothes. He's assumin that the door is there, so a parson can git a bit of privacy. Jamie starts puttin on a checkered shirt, buttonin it all the way to the top. He then starts puttin on the blue breeches that are a wee bit too snug for his taste. Jamie begins walkin back to the room Breeh's in n feels like a fool. When he comes to a stop in the doorway, she gives him a bonny smile. "You look like you belong in this time, mama's going to be so excited when she wakes up." Jamie's hearin the hope in her voice n he prays that Claire wakes up, for his sake n Breeh's.


	4. Small Miracles

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". Here's another POV switch, that I think people are really going to enjoy. This chapter flowed pretty easily, and I am pretty pleased with the result, I hope you are too. As always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

Small Miracles

Claire's eyes shoot open and the bloody lights nearly blind her. She sits up slowly, feeling like a weight is pressing down on her head. Claire shields her eyes and takes in her surroundings. She's at a hospital, she knows that much, and it seems familiar to her. The door opens and her eyes dart over to see her old friend Joe standing in the doorway. She can't help but smile, she made it back, but where's Jamie? Her smile quickly fades. "Where is he?" Joe walks over to her with a smile of his own. "It's good to see you too, Lady Jane." Claire stares at her old friend, feeling fear invade her soul. "Was there a man that brought me into the hospital?" Joe gives her a smirk. "I take it, he was the Scottish fella you were talking about." Claire nods at his words, feeling rather regretful that she ever told Joe about it in the first place.

She knows her old friend always likes to examine everything, until he comes up with an answer for it. "Do you know where he went?" He shakes his head. "No, after he brought you here, he disappeared." Claire's breath catches at his words. "Funny, I told Bree the same thing and she reacted a lot like that, tell me what's going on here?" She shakes her head that's now throbbing because she doesn't want to get into this right now. "Remember when I told you that Frank wasn't Brianna's father?" Joe nods and puts his hands inside of his pockets, listening intently. "The man that brought me in is her biological father." Joe stares at her in surprise for a few moments, everything still around them, but the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. "So, Lady Jane, you took my advice and went to him for a second chance at love? You could have told me that before you left without saying goodbye." Claire feels guilt at the pit of her stomach for leaving this time so abruptly.

She had friends in this time, like Joe, and she had abandoned them without a second thought. Claire locks eyes with her old friend. "I'm so sorry Joe, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Joe shakes his head. "Why not?" Claire takes a sharp breath in, bracing herself for the inevitable fallout. "It's complicated and I don't feel up to telling it just now." Joe sits on the edge of her bed. "I'll let this go temporarily, but you have to tell me everything, promise me." Claire nods at her old friend and reluctantly smiles. "I promise." He gives her a smile in return and the two catch up over the next hour about their lives. While Claire enjoys herself immensely spending time talking to Joe again, in the back of her mind, she can't rid the gnawing thoughts that are threatening to consume her. She prays that they're both safe from harm, wherever they are.

A few minutes after Joe leaves, Claire hears a knock on the door and her heart seizes, when her two favorite people in the world walk in _together_. She's relieved to see that they're both alive and here in the same time and place. The thrill she feels shoot through her is a euphoric feeling that's she's never felt before this moment. Bree smiles wide at her and runs into her open arms. She's missed her daughter so much and finds herself holding onto her as tightly as she can, never wanting to let her go again. When Claire finally pulls back and looks at her daughter, she can't help but smile through her tears at the beautiful woman she's become. She recognizes that Bree is a woman now, a strong independent woman, who still needs her mother from time to time. Claire's thankful that she still feels that way about her. "Mamma, I'm so happy you're awake." She gives her a dazzling smile and it's so infectious, her own smile grows wider.

Claire's eyes suddenly catch the other bystander in the room. He's standing just inside the door and her heart rapidly beats at the sight of him. Claire looks at him from head to toe and she certainly likes what she sees. "Jamie." She can't help but smile at him, as he rushes towards her and Bree on the bed. "You sure gave me a scare, Sassenach." Claire nods her head. "I'm glad to see you were in good hands." She looks at her daughter and Bree gives her a smile in return. "Do you like Jamie's clothes, I couldn't let him walk around the twentieth century with what he was wearing?" Claire looks over at Jamie and thoroughly examines him this time. His pants are a bit too tight and his shirt looks quite foreign on him. Claire is used to seeing him in kilts and traditional 18th century clothing. So, the sight of him in 20th century clothing, looking like an unhappy child who has been dressed up by their mother for picture day, makes her smile.

She knows he's probably rather uncomfortable, but she can't help but poke at him a little. "I think your father looks rather dashing." He gives her that smile that makes her go weak in the knees. "Aye, no who's the one that's blind?" Claire can't seem to rid the smile on her face, as Bree looks between them in confusion. "Did I miss something?" Claire looks over at her daughter. "No, darling, it's a little joke your father and I have running between us." Bree shrugs her shoulders, as if to say, that it doesn't matter to her, just like she did when she was a child. Claire can hardly comprehend that she's back in the future with her husband and daughter. Days ago, the concept felt like a distant fantasy, but now in this ordinary hospital room, it's become a beautiful _reality_. She feels the tears kiss her cheeks, as she grabs her daughter's warm hand in hers and waves over Jamie to grab his hand in her other one. Jamie puts his freehand on Bree's shoulder and the three sit like that, connected and together, for the first time in history. She certainly hopes it's the first of many happy times ahead.


	5. Family Dynamic

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". I appreciate all the support for this fanfiction and I'm glad many of you are enjoying it so far. Out of all the fanfictions I've written, this one has been the most challenging, so I'm glad I'm doing these wonderful characters justice. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 5

Family Dynamic

After their initial reunion, Brianna let's her parents have proper alone time and makes her way to the waiting room to get three cups of coffee. As she pours the coffee from the canister, she still can hardly fathom that their all in this time _together_. Brianna absently puts two spoonsful of sugar in her mother's coffee and a splash of milk in her own. She pauses and stares at the third cup, not knowing how her own father takes his coffee. Brianna realizes that she still doesn't know everything about him and that she needs to start with the small questions, like how he enjoys his coffee, in order to get better acquainted with him. She grabs all three cups and turns to walk back down the hallway. Brianna wonders how her life may have been altered, if Jamie and her mother had raised her. Would she have become the same person she is today? She ponders this question, as she stops in the doorway and sees her parents whispering quietly. It's quite strange to finally see them together, but she can't help but smile, when her father reaches over and gives her mother a quick kiss.

Brianna gives them a few more moments together, before stepping into the room and making her presence known. "I've brought coffee." Her mother turns to her with a smile, as she hands over her cup. "Thank you, Bree." She gives her mother a warm smile in return and turns to Jamie. "I wasn't certain how you take your coffee." Brianna hands him over his cup and he gives her a smile in return. "Aye dinna like mi coffee dull, thank ye Breeh." She watches him take his first sip of coffee and laughs when he spits it out. "What the devil is this?" Her mother laughs and Brianna can't help but join in with her own laughter. Jamie looks between them with a glare. "Have ye laughs, but this canna be coffee." He turns to her mother and her smile widens. "It's a far cry from chicory, isn't it?" Jamie shakes his head and turns back to her with a frown.

Brianna's trying to stifle her laughter, but she knows it's no use. "Stop encouragin' ye mother, Breeh." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry Jamie, but you have to admit, it's quite funny." He stares at me for a second, his glare fading. "Ye just like ye mother, now aye have two of ye to deal with" Brianna smiles at him and her eyes travel over to her mother, who's also smiling. "What do you think mama, are you up for the challenge?" Her mother nods enthusiastically. "I'm always up to pester your father." Jamie shakes his head again and looks between them once more. He now has a hint of a smile on his face. "The coffee was a wee bit too bitter for mi taste." Brianna nods her head. "Well Jamie, I suppose you'll have to get used to drinking it." Jamie gives her a nod. "Aye, where did ye go to dull the coffee?" She stares at her father with a gleam of humor in her eyes. "In the waiting room, I'll take you there." Jamie gives her a small smirk. "Lead the way, _mi nighean_." Brianna starts out of the room, with her father following closely behind. This is her _new normal_ and she's quite fond of it, as well as the man trailing behind her.

They reach the designated coffee area and Brianna turns to her bewildered father. She holds up the milk canaster first. "This is milk." Jamie gives her a nod and then she grabs the sugar canaster. "This is granulated sugar." Her father nods at her words. "Aye'll take a wee bit of milk n a pinch of sugar." Jamie hands over his cup and Brianna gives him a smile, before she adds the ingredients he requested. She grabs a stirrer out of the box and churns the hot liquid. Brianna hands him the cup over and he hesitantly grabs it. He stares at it for a moment and she can't help but smile at how childish he's being. "You fought in the Battle of Culloden, but you're afraid of drinking a cup of coffee?" Jamie shakes his head and meets her eyes. "No, ay'm no afraid of a wee bit of coffee." To prove her wrong, he takes a sip of coffee and then another.

Brianna smiles at how he appears to be enjoying it. When he finally manages to pull the coffee cup away from his mouth, he meets her eyes once more and smiles. "Are ye sure it's the same coffee?" She nods her head. "Yes, it's the same coffee, did you enjoy it?" Jamie nods his head vehemently. "Aye, it's the best aye've ever tasted." Brianna gives him a grin. "Good, I'm glad." Her and her father start down the hallway together, side by side, and all that comes to her mind is that her first question about him has been answered. Brianna is that much closer to discovering who James Fraser is and it warms her heart.

When they reach her mother's hospital room, Joe is with her. He's standing by the bed examining her. "Hello Joe." He turns to her, standing in the doorway, and smiles. "Hi Bree, I was just telling your mother here, that she has a clean bill of health and can go home." Brianna smiles and looks over at her mother. "That's wonderful, mama. The house is still intact in case you were wondering." Her mother shakes her head. "I wasn't, but that's certainly good to hear." She nods and watches Joe draw closer to the bed. "I'm glad your second chance worked out alright for you, Lady Jane." Her mother smiles back at him. "I'm glad too, Joe, more than you know." With that, Joe makes his way over to her and Jamie. "I hope I'll be seeing more of you in the future, Bree." Brianna nods and gives Joe a hug. He's family and she's delighted that he was the one that seemingly orchestrated her parent's reunion, and ultimately, _her_ first meeting with her father.

When she finally let's go, he gives her a wide smile, before turning to Jamie. He sticks his hand out and her father shakes it in return. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, I hope you take care of these two lovely ladies." Her father meets Joe's eyes and the seriousness within his expression makes her heart stop. "With mi life, _always_." Brianna feels tears within her eyes, as Joe nods and leaves the room. An immense amount of love for her father comes over her and she can't help but appreciate how protective he is over them. Her father, James Fraser, catches her eyes and smiles. "What is't Breeh." Brianna smiles wide at him and shakes her head. "It's nothing, I'm just glad your finally with us, _da_." He freezes, and his eyes soften with an overwhelming amount of love. Brianna had done her research into the 18th century and found out that _da_ was what the Highlanders commonly called their fathers. She finds it fitting now, as they're beginning to become better acquainted with each other, to use the term that she was meant to call him in a different _time_ and _place_. Her da gives her a big grin and opens his arms wide to her. "Come here, _mi nighean._ " Brianna steps into his open arms and everything finally feels right with the world.


	6. Home

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will definitely be an emotional one, so I hope you have a box of tissues nearby. I also want to thank everyone for supporting this fanfiction, especially those of you, who have taken the time to comment. It helps me know how I'm doing as a writer. As always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 6

Home

Jamie still cannae git used to this damned death trap. The 20th century is a monstrous time, but with his lassies by his side, he will git used to it. Breeh comes to a stop n he braces against her seat. Claire turns with a devilish look on her face. "Not faring well back there, soldier?" Jamie gives his head a shake n winna give her the satisfaction. He hears her melodious laugh n follows his lassies out of the death trap. He stops, cause he feels a wee bit sick, the death trap remindin him of bein away at sea in rough waters. "Hurry, da, I have something to show you and mama." He gives his daughter a nod n slowly slithers up the walk like a wee snail.

When he reaches the top n walks thru the threshold, Claire n Breeh's wee footsteps can be heard above. Jamie looks up to where the racket is comin from n shakes his head. Those two will surely be the death of him. He stands stock still for a bit, waitin for them to come down. Jamie dinna kent what to do in this ghastly time. Suddenly, Claire n Breeh come gallopin down the stairs like a couple of wild horses. "Come on, da, we're having movie night." His brow creases. "What the devil is a movie?" Breeh gives him a bonny smile. "You'll see, come sit down between me and mama." He starts towards the couch n begins settlin in the chair. Claire gits up from the couch n starts foolin around with a monstrous object. He dinna kent what she's doin, but he hopes she donnae burn down the house. She starts pressin something n a bright light appears. "What is it?" Breeh starts shakin her head at him. "It's called a projector and it displays moving pictures." He turns to Claire, who's givin him a smile. "Do you remember when I showed you those pictures of Bree when I first came back to you?" Jamie begins noddin. "Aye." Her smile is stretchin wider. "Well, it's a lot like that, but the pictures are in motion." Claire gits a round spool n places it on the monstrous machine.

A picture starts appearin n he cannae take his eyes off it. His beatin heart warms at the sight of his two lassies together. Claire standin on one side of Breeh, her wee hands grabbin at the pastry sittin in front of her. "This was my fifth birthday, mama made me a special cake with candy on top." Claire starts noddin her head n smilin sweetly. "I certainly never made that mistake again, you were bouncing off the walls all night afterwards." Jamie hears Breeh laugh n it's remindin him that he wannae there for any of it. A wee bit of guilt starts invadin his body at the thought. "Jamie, are you okay?" He begins noddin at her. "I'm fine, Sassenach." Her eyes donnae leave his, til he turns back to the movin pictures. His heart starts clenchin, when he sees Randall. Lord, he dinna prepare himself for this. Seein that man with his _family_. His daughter n his wife.

Jamie cannae take any more of it, so he shoots off the couch, like a cannon n leaves the room. He starts makin his way over to the kitchen, feelin like a coward. He kent Frank was takin care of his family, but seein it is a different matter. Jamie starts settlin in a chair at the table, thinkin bout how much time was wasted, separatin them by two hundred years. "Da." He turns to see Breeh walkin into the kitchen with a look of guilt on her face. "I'm sorry." His daughter starts makin her way towards him n sits in the chair across. "It's no ye fault, Breeh." She starts noddin her head, remindin him of her mother, tryin her hand at understandin him. "I know it can't be easy seeing me and mama without you." Breeh grabs his hand n starts givin him a sad smile. "I wish you could have been there with us, but we can't change that now. My intention tonight wasn't to remind you that you missed out on everything, it was to share my memories with you, before we make new ones together." Breeh begins squeezing his hand n he cannae help the tears in his eyes. "Ye wise beyond ye years." She gives him a smile rivalin the brightness of the sun n starts leadin him back into the room.

Jamie squeezes between Claire n Breeh, avoidin Claire's watchful eyes. He kent that she's worried bout him, but he's goin to try n git thru watchin the movin pictures for Breeh. His eyes start lookin at the pictures n he sees _his_ wee daughter playin in a box. "What is she sittin in?" Breeh starts laughin. "That's a sandbox, da. Mama used to take me to the park to play every Saturday afternoon." Jamie begins noddin, watchin Breeh playin with her wee toys. He cannae git over how much she resembles his ma n himself at that age. "She used to play there for hours, completely content being alone. Other mothers informed me that I should have been concerned, but I knew there was nothing wrong with Brianna." She gives Breeh a wide smile. "I liked the silence because I used to hear _your voice_ in those moments." His daughter looks right at him n he's suddenly chilled to the bone. "Mi voice?" Breeh starts noddin at him. "I've never told this to anyone, not even mama, but your voice would fill my ears and I'd listen closely. Sometimes, if I was having a hard day or I really needed someone to talk to about my parents fighting, you'd whisper that everything was going to be okay. You see, da, even when you weren't physically with us, you were still there. Back then, I thought you were just my funny Scottish friend, but now I know it was you. When I got old enough, you stopped coming, but I could still feel your presence, watching over and protecting me." Jamie feels the tears streamin down his cheeks, as he starts embracin his daughter. Claire begins wrappin her arms around him n the three sit like that for Lord knows how long. "I love you, da." Jamie places a tiny kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, always, _mi nighean_." He feels Breeh clutchin to him tighter n then hears Claire's whisper fill the room. "I love you both and I'm glad we're finally _home_." Jamie starts smilin n is thankful to the good Lord for bringin Claire n Breeh into his life.


	7. No Longer a Fantasy

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". After the last chapter, I'm happy to say that this one is much happier, and we'll get some fun family time. There also may be a surprise or two as well. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and reading.

Chapter 7

No Longer a Fantasy

Claire rises the next morning to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Her eyes scan the room and she realizes with a start, that she's still in the living room. They must have fallen asleep the night before and she can't help but feel an overwhelming warmth from it all. The laughter begins again from the kitchen and she makes her way into the room. Claire stops in the entryway and can't help feeling that all of this is quite surreal. Jamie is preparing the coffee and Bree is making the blueberry pancakes she enjoys so much. "Da, can you grab a plate out of the cupboard?" Claire watches Jamie furrow his brow and she can't help but smile. "Aye." As usual, Jamie attempts to find what he's looking for without anyone's help, fulfilling his male prerogative and maintaining his precious pride. Claire smirks at him fiddling with various cupboards and attempting to solve the conundrum in front of him.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash that echoes throughout the kitchen and Claire's eyes dart over to Jamie. He's standing over a heap of shattered ceramic and Bree's laughter fills the air. Jamie gives her his famous glare. "Stop ye laughin n help me start gatherin the shards. Aye dinna want ye mother to see." Bree tries to stifle her laughter and Claire closes the distance between them. "I'm afraid it's too late." Jamie whips his head in her direction and his frown deepens. Claire gives him a grin. "Come on, soldier, let's get this cleaned up." Jamie shakes his head and she hears Bree's rapturous laughter from behind her. She sees him shake his head at their daughter's humorous reaction to his ineptitude in this time and garners his attention by giving him a mischievous expression. "What are ye smilin at, Sassenach?" Claire shakes her head and wraps her arms around the burly redhead she loves with her whole soul. "My handsome Highlander." He gives her that smirk that always makes her feel weak in the knees and leans in to gives her a long kiss. Claire gets lost in it, until Bree clears her throat. She leans back and gives her daughter an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting your moment, but breakfast is ready." Claire releases Jamie and they take their places at the table.

Over the years, Claire has dreamed of this exact moment, but thought that it would never come to pass. Now, as she stares across the table at Jamie and then turns to Bree on her left side, Claire feels as if she's living in some fantasy. The notion that Jamie is here with them in this time, is still difficult for her to grasp. Their family had been unspeakably torn apart for twenty years and now things have _finally_ been set right. Claire begins gathering food on her plate, but stops abruptly, when she spots Jamie staring at a piece of bacon he's holding up in front of him. She can't help but smile at the perplexed look on his face. "What the devil is this?" Claire nods her head in his direction. "Don't you recognize bacon?" Jamie's eyes lock with hers and she can see the confusion within them. "How'd ye git the pig, I cannae see ye slaughterin it on ye own?" Claire turns to look over at Bree, who's smiling at her. "We didn't do the slaughtering da, we bought it from the grocery store." His eyes dart over to their daughter's, confusion still evident. "Ye mean the ghastly place ye took mi with those wee contraptions?" Bree gives her father a grin. "Yes, and those 'contraptions' are referred to as grocery baskets in this time. It's where people store their goods, while shopping." Jamie gives her a nod. Confusion comes over Claire and she turns to Bree. "When did you two find the time to go to the grocery store?" Her daughter gives her a grin. "We went this morning, mama. I didn't exactly have the appropriate breakfast food." Claire nods and the three eat in rather companionable silence, enjoying the family time that they've been craving, over the long years apart.

After a rather successful breakfast together, they begin tidying up the kitchen. Jamie cleans the various dishes and Bree dries them in conjunction. It's quite a sight and something she never thought she'd see in this lifetime. Claire begins polishing the surface of the kitchen table, when the doorbell rings. She stops cleaning and walks through the house to the front door. When she opens it, Claire is quite surprised to see the person standing in front of her. "Roger, what a pleasant surprise." He gives her a warm smile. "I wanted to surprise Bree and given the present circumstances, I thought it wise to give you all a little time to adjust." Claire gives him a smile. "Well, I'm quite glad you did, please come in." Roger nods and takes a few steps inside. "Roger, your back!" She turns to see her daughter smiling wide at her boyfriend and it makes her feel happy that she's found a good man to complete her. Claire watches Brianna make a dash towards Roger and jump into his arms. The beauty of the moment takes her breath and reminds her of the young passionate love she shared with Jamie not so long ago.

Claire can't seem to take her eyes away from the dazzling couple. She feels Jamie wrap his arm around her and her heart skips a beat. Claire is happy that they could _share this moment together_ , since they haven't had the privilege to share other moments in Bree's life. She feels his warm breath near her ear and it sends sensual chills all over her body. "I'm glad Breeh has found a good lad for herself, especially in this ghastly time." Claire turns to him and smiles. "I am too." She leans in and gives him a quick kiss, feeling complete in every way imaginable. "Jamie…I mean…Mr. Fraser, can I speak with ye in the kitchen?" He gives him a nod and steps out of her embrace. She ponders what Roger is up to, but she doesn't have to dive too deep into her thoughts, because she has a pretty good idea what the impending conversation will be about.


	8. A Father's Duty

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". I promise that this chapter will be quite entertaining, especially since it'll be from Jamie's POV. Let's hope everything goes well with Roger. As always, thanks for favoriting/following and commenting.

Chapter 8

A Father's Duty

Jamie follows the lad into the kitchen. He can tell he's a wee bit nervous n it makes him smirk. "What is't ye wanna ask me?" Roger looks over at him with shakin hands n starts reachin into his trousers. The lad holds up a wee box n goes about openin it. It's the biggest diamond he's ever laid eyes on n he cannae help takin a closer look. "It was my mother's." Jamie's eyes start travelin over to Roger's. "Aye, if ye dinna mind mi askin, what happened to yer mother?" His eyes grow harsher n a wee bit sadder. "I'm afraid, my mother died alongside my father in a car crash when I was five." Jamie starts noddin at him n puts his hand on his shoulder. "I lost mi ma when aye was a wee lad n then mi da. Aye kent what yer feelin." Roger gives him a good nod. "Thank you, Mr. Fraser. I've brought you here to ask for your daughter's hand." Jamie gives the lad a big smile. "Aye, ye can have her hand, if ye promise mi ye'll take care of her, lay down yer life for her, if the time shall come." The lad gives him a serious look n nods. "I will protect her with my life, sir." Jamie starts clappin him on the shoulder, his smirk growin wider. "Aye, call me Jamie." Roger gives him a smile n the two start makin their way back to the lassies.

Jamie spots Claire n Breeh sittin on the couch. He cannae keep the smirk off his face at the sight of it. Breeh starts turnin n the smile she gives him warms his heart. "So, da, how did it go?" He turns to young Roger n smiles. "I think the lad has somethin to ask ye." Breeh starts movin over to Roger n Claire takes her spot next to him. He puts his arm round her n watches a moment he thought he'd be missin. The lad begins kneelin n holdin up the wee box in his hand. Roger opens it n the bonniest look starts appearin on Breeh's face. "Will you, Brianna Randall Fraser, allow me the honor of marrying you?" Breeh nods her head n he begins placin the diamond on her left hand.

Jamie squeezes Claire to his side. "I guess we'll be plannin a weddin now, Sassenach." Claire turns her head n they start lockin eyes. "And paying for one too. I need to try and get my job back at the hospital." Jamie gives her a nod. "Where does one go about findin a place to work in this time?" Claire starts givin him that mischievous smile of hers. "I'm sorry, Jamie, I don't believe you quite qualify for any job in this time. We'll have to decide what we're going to do about that." Jamie begins shakin his head. "It's a Father's Duty to provide for his _family_. Ye kent be expectin me to stay, sittin round here all day twiddlin mi thumbs." Claire places her hand on his cheek n begins whisperin. "I don't expect you to sit here all day, but I don't think this is the time or place to discuss this. Let's enjoy the moment our daughter is having right now." Jamie reluctantly nods n the two continue watchin Breeh smilin as bright as the sun.

Jamie begins settlin down in the monstrous bed. It's so soft n no like the cots he'd been sleepin on at the Print Shop. Claire comes walkin in from the washin room n gives him a smile. "Are you comfortable enough, soldier?" She gives him a salute, mockin him. Jamie starts shakin his head. "Aye, Sassenach, nice n comfy." He starts pattin the spot next to him on the bed n Claire jumps in. Jamie leans up n gives her a kiss, but begins pullin back. Her bonny face is clouded in confusion. "No so fast, I believe we have a wee little matter to discuss first." Her eyes go wide n Jamie cannae help but smirk at her surprise. "And what matter is that, Mr. Fraser?" He starts shakin his head, as her head rests right over his beatin heart. "Ye kent what I'm talkin bout." Jamie hears his wife sighin louder than a wee horse. "Jamie, I won't lie to you, finding a suitable career as an 18th Century Highlander won't be easy." He begins noddin his head. "I promise you that we will figure this out together, just like we always do. But, I need you to _trust_ me." Jamie starts gatherin her in his arms, holdin onto her tightly. "Aye, always." Claire turns her head n gives him a bright smile. "Good, now, where were we?" He leans down n the two spend a night as husband n wife, bound together always.

The next mornin, Jamie hears someone screamin downstairs. His heart starts racin, as he puts on Claire's strange robe, and rushes out of the room in haste. The screamin begins echoin through the air, as he starts makin his way to the kitchen. Jamie's eyes land on Breeh, standin by the monstrous object they call a telephone. Her eyes meet his n she starts laughin. "Da, why are you wearing mama's robe, did I wake you?" Jamie starts noddin his head. "Aye thought ye were in danger, _mi nighean_." Breeh shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, da, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just calling a few people about my engagement and the party mama is hosting next week." Jamie feels confusion floodin thru his veins. "What the devil are ye talkin bout?" Breeh's eyes begin lightin up. "Mama and I decided on it this morning. You see, in this time, we have engagement parties to announce and celebrate a couple's engagement. I suppose, I got a little too excited telling two of my friends about it. I'm sorry again, da." Jamie starts noddin his head, givin up on understandin this time n it's strange customs. "Aye, do ye kent where ye mother is?" Breeh begins cradlin the telephone again. "Mama went to the hospital to talk to Uncle Joe about getting her job back. She should be back soon." Jamie, feelin a wee bit embarrassed, starts walkin up the stairs to put on proper clothin. Maybe his father's duty in this ghastly time isn't providin, but learnin bout n survin it.


	9. A New World

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope I don't disappoint with this one. I thought it would be fun to have our favorite family do some shopping together. As always, thanks for favoriting/following and commenting.

Chapter 9

A New World

Bree stands in the middle of the aisle, trying to gather the proper food for the party. She can hardly believe that her engagement party is tonight, and the thought makes her smile to herself. "Breeh." Bree turns to see her father staring around the store in wonder. The last time he had been to the grocery store, he had vowed that he'd never set foot inside one again, but her and her mother had begged him to help today, and he had relented. "Do you need something, da?" Her father gives her a nod and takes the shopping list out of his pocket. Before they had arrived at the grocery store, her and her mother, had devised three separate lists to cover all the shopping they had to do. They had tried to give her father items that would be easily identifiable to him, but there may be a few items, that are unrecognizable to him in this time.

Bree watches him put his spectacles on and she can't help but smile at him. So out of place, yet exactly where he's supposed to be. "Where the devil is the milk? Aye dinna see a wee cow producin it?" Bree pushes her shopping cart towards him and he immediately jumps back from it. "It's okay, da, it's only a shopping cart." Her father shakes his head. "Aye donnae trust the contraptcion, it's like the wee deathtrap, ye call a car." Bree gives her father a grin. He shakes his head at her. "Are ye makin fun of mi, lass?" Bree's grin grows wider. "No, I just think it's funny, that you're afraid of a shopping cart, when you and mama faced so many deadly obstacles, back in the 18th century." Her father sighs. "Are ye gonna start tellin mi where the wee milk is, or am aye gonna have to milk a wee cow miself?" Bree gives him a wave of her hand. "Follow me, da." He gives her a nod and their off towards the dairy aisle.

As their navigating through the various aisles, she notices that everyone's got their eyes on them. She doesn't like the horrified looks, they both seem to be under. "Stop, Breeh." Bree stops the shopping cart in the middle of the bread aisle and she turns to see her father holding a knife in his hand. No wonder, people were looking at them so strangely. "Da, why do you have your knife out?" His eyes move past her and horror suddenly floods them. Her father jumps in front of her and her heart starts pounding inside of her chest. "What are you doing, da?" He doesn't turn around, but keeps his eyes steady on something at the end of the aisle. "Aye'm protectin ye, _mi nighean_." Bree feels confusion rush over her, as she manages to look around her father, and see a police officer with a gun holstered to his belt. Thankfully, he's turned away and perusing the poultry section, not aware that her father is armed.

Bree's breath catches at the sight and she wonders where her mother is in all this confusion. Her last whereabouts were over on the other side of the store in the baked goods section. Bree is confident that she'd be able to persuade her father to back down, but she's not sure, the kind of power she herself, wields over him just yet. She gently puts her hand on the arm holding the knife. "Da, you need to put your knife down. That man is a police officer, he's not here to hurt anyone. Please, I don't want you to get taken into custody, especially today." After a few moments, Bree hears him sigh and hide his knife back inside his boot.

Her father turns and shakes his head. "Aye never thought Aye'd be seein the day, when defendin yerself n yer family, would be considered a crime." Bree walks back over to her shopping cart and starts moving it forward. Her father falls in next to her. "You see, laws are different here, da. It's unlawful to use a weapon on a police officer or present one in public." Her father nods and she knows how confusing everything in this time must be for him. Bree stops at the freezer section and rests her hand on his shoulder. He can't even meet her eyes at the moment. "It's okay, da. I know your still learning about this time and I'm sure I'd be in the same position you are in the 18th century." Bree watches him nod again, but this time, he turns to lock eyes with her. "Can ye teach me bout this ghastly time?" She gives him a small smile. "I can, and I'll get mama to help." Her father shakes his head. "So, yer mother n ye can go mockin me together?" Bree laughs at her father's words. "Come on, da, I promise it'll be fun." He gives her a frown. "Fun fer who?" Bree smiles, before she turns her attention to the milk bottles.

She gestures towards a milk bottle. "Milk is produced by farmers, who raise the cows, and then bottle the milk for mass production." Bree watches his brow furrow in confusion. "How do ye go bout keepin't fresh?" She opens the freezer door and grabs one of the bottles. Bree turns to her father. "It's preserved by refrigeration. Remember how mama put the leftover chicken away a few nights ago? It's referred to as an icebox and it's how we preserve everything that would spoil otherwise." Her father nods his head. "Aye, it's the first contrapcion Aye've seen, that is of some use in this time." Bree checks the clock on the wall and puts the milk bottle into the shopping cart. They start making their way to the front of the store to check-out and meet with her mother. Bree hopes that she'll be there at the time they had determined before coming to the grocery store because the designated time for her engagement party is quickly approaching. She wants to stay on schedule and make this night special for her and for Roger.

Bree spots her mother in the first check-out line and quickly walks over to her. Her mother turns and gives them both a smile. "Your late." She shakes her head. "We're late because I was teaching da about our law enforcement and the art of milk production." Her mother's eyes turn to meet her father's. "Law Enforcement?" Her father gives her a frown. "Aye, there was a wee misunderstandin with an officer." Bree can't help but smile. "Yeah, a misunderstanding that may have imprisoned you." Her mother's eyes widen. "Is it true that you were nearly arrested?" Her father's frown grows dimmer. "Aye, bit it wonnae be happenin gain." Her mother's smile widens, as she salutes. "Alright, soldier." Her father shakes his head and Bree can't keep the smile off her face. Despite how odd it is to be shopping with both her parents, she can definitively say, that it's the most fun she's had at a grocery store in her life.


	10. A Magical Night

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". First, I'd like to say thank you to **Hibees75.** I appreciate you correcting my confusion between aye and I. For the remainder of the story, I'll use both correctly and eventually edit the previous chapters. This chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for, the Engagement Party. It was my favorite chapter to write so far and I hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks for favoriting/following and commenting.

Chapter 10

A Magical Night

Claire rushes around the kitchen, trying to get everything prepared, for the impending Engagement Party. There's so much to do and so little time to do it. "Mama." Claire places a serving dish onto the counter, right next to the fresh pastries, she's just baked. She looks over at her daughter and gives her a smile. The lovely dress, navy blue, with her grandmother's pearls around her neck, is quite beautiful. "You look stunning, Bree." Her daughter gives her a dazzling smile. "Thank you, mama." She gives Bree a wide smile. "How is your father fairing up there?" Her daughter gives her a warm smile in return. "Not well, he said that he'd much preferred a kilt to a suit." Claire can't help but smirk at Bree's words, as she places the pastries onto the serving dish. She knew he wouldn't like being confined in a dignified suit, but she's sure he looks quite handsome in it. "Let me take over and you go get ready." Claire feels relief wash over her because she's thoroughly exhausted and tired of being stuck in the kitchen.

Claire makes her way upstairs and walks down the hallway to her old bedroom. When she reaches the doorway, she spots Jamie standing in front of the mirror, looking quite uncomfortable. "I never took you as being vain." He turns to her and gives her a glare. "I'm no vain." Claire gives him a smile. "Well, I don't know what you're so worried about, you look rather dashing in that suit." Jamie shakes his head and she walks across the room. She wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You did look dashing in a kilt as well, but I love the way you look in a suit, _my modern Highlander_." She snuggles her face into the crook of his neck and gives him a few stray kisses. Jamie turns to face her, and a smirk is present on his magnetic lips. "Ye think so, huh?" She nods her head vigorously and he begins to lean in for a kiss, but their interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Claire turns to see Roger and feels a bit embarrassed by the scene. "I have a tie for ye to wear." Jamie gives him a nod and makes his way over to him. Roger hands him the navy blue tie and smiles. "I figured that you'd wanna match Bree tonight." Claire sees a smile spread over Jamie's face and her heart warms at the wonderful sight. "Thank ye, lad." Roger gives him a warm smile in return and she rushes over to her closet. Claire knows that she must find something navy blue in color to match her family. She begins rummaging through her closet and stumbles upon the broach her mother had given her, before she had perished in that terrible accident. Claire had thought she lost the priceless family heirloom, which had been in her family for generations, during the Second World War. She smiles that it's the only item in her entire closet that's navy blue in color.

After she finishes applying her proper make-up, she walks downstairs, and makes her way into the kitchen. Claire spots her daughter organizing the food in the dinning room area and she's amazed how quickly all the preparations have come together. "Everything looks wonderful, Bree." She turns and their eyes lock. "Thanks mama, but you did most of the work here. So, thank you for everything." Claire gives her daughter a smile and walks over to embrace her. "You're certainly welcome, I'm so happy for you." They stay there hugging each other for several moments, before footsteps echo in the kitchen. Claire releases Bree and sees Jamie standing just inside the arhway, along with Roger. Both are smiling, and Claire can't help but lock eyes, with her dashing Highlander. He's looking incomprehensibly handsome, with that slight smirk she loves immensely. "Ye look bonny, Bree." She gives him a smile. "Thanks, da. I'm happy you're here with us." Claire watches Jamie walk over to their daughter and put his hands on both her arms. "As am I, _mi nighean_." Claire smiles, as Jamie wraps their little girl in his arms. She'll never get tired of seeing them together.

An hour later, the guests start arriving, and Claire prays that the night goes as planned. She knows that many of them will be questioning why she left and where she disappeared to for the previous two years. Yet, neither one of those questions frighten her, as much as the questions, they'll undoubtedly have about Jamie. Unfortunately, many of their guests this evening are family friends. They knew Frank well and she knows they won't warm to Jamie easily. She only has to wait a few minutes, before her suspicions are validated. Claire notices quite a few of her friends stare strangely at Jamie and then have the gull to give her a glare in turn. Stifling tension soon fills the room, but she's had immense practice at ignoring it. In this time and in the 18th century.

Claire makes her way over to her family and sees that their talking to none other, then the town gossip. She takes a sharp breath in, before reaching the group. Claire gives her best smile and locks her arm with Jamie's, instantly feeling his gaze on her. "Hello Claire, how are you?" Betty gives her a polite smile, while her husband George, stares at her in utter curiosity. "I'm doing well. It's a pleasure to see you both again." Betty looks not the least bit satisfied with her answer, she knows the inevitable questions are coming. "If you don't mind me prying, where have you been the last two years? We've really missed seeing your face at the Holiday Drives." Claire stiffens and feels uneasiness wash over her.

Everything is still for a few moments and she can feel all eyes on her. "I'm afraid, that's mi fault." Her heart stops at his words and she wonders what direction he's taking this. "I met Claire when she came to Scotland n went proposin to her a wee bit later." He wraps his arm around her and she smiles. "You could say that it was love at first sight." she adds. Claire looks over at Jamie and they lock eyes. Their intense and filled with so much love, it takes her breath away. Like clockwork, her heart starts hammering within her chest and warmth envelopes her heart. It always does, whenever he looks at her like _that_. "Sounds lovely, so I assume you've been living in Scotland?" She manages to tear her eyes away from Jamie's and look over at Betty. "Yes, we were married shortly after our engagement in Scotland, and decided to live there. You see, Jamie is a rather successful proprietor of a Local Inn in Inverness." Betty and George look unconvinced by their cover story and it makes her feel uneasy.

Betty unzips her pocketbook, resting on her shoulder. She grabs a little black book and gives her a smile. "I'd like to know the name of this Inn. Our fiftieth anniversary is fast approaching, and I've always wanted to vacation in Scotland." Claire feels her heart stop at this moment, not knowing how exactly, to move forward. "Mama, it's time for the toast." She inwardly breathes a sigh of relief, as she gives Betty and George a polite smile. "We'll have to discuss the details later." With that, Jamie holds her around the waist firmly, and leads her away. He puts his mouth near her ear, so only she can hear, and it sends chills all over her body. "Our daughter is just as cunnin as ye, Sassenach." Claire turns to give him a small smirk, as they reach Bree and Roger at the roaring fireplace. She grabs a champagne flute and then hands one to Jamie.

Claire smiles when he holds the flute up and stares at it with the utmost confusion. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns to see one of the servers, offering her a spoon. Claire feels foolish for forgetting that one vital element to the toast, but she proceeds forward. She smiles wide, as she holds up the flute, and hits the spoon against it. Everyone stops their idle chatter and turn their attention to her. "I'd like to make a toast to my daughter Brianna and her new fiancé Roger. May you both have many happy years together." The whole room erupts with a loud clatter of flutes.

She turns to Jamie, who's got the most bizarre expression on his face. "What the devil is this?" Claire gives him a smirk. "I can tell you, it's certainly not Crème de Menthe." Jamie gives her a glare. "Aye, I kent that, Sassenach." Her smirk widens and her eyes lock with his. "It's champagne, you tasted it in Paris, while we were residing there." Jamie shakes his head. "This is a wee bit too sweet for mi taste, it's nothin like the champagne in mi time." Claire gives him a smile and holds up her flute. "Well, drink up, soldier, because we're celebrating our daughter's engagement. This is the custom of this time, so suck it up." Jamie frowns at her, but holds up his flute nonetheless. "To Bree." His frown quickly turns into a smile. "To Breeh." They clink their champagne flutes together and Claire's glad that the night has turned out to be one filled with magic and happiness. It's all she's ever wanted for Bree, for their _family_. Her eyes turn to Bree and Jamie embracing and laughing, it's certainly a night of magic, indeed.


	11. A Complicated Time

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter is very important for Jamie's character and his overall path in this future time he suddenly finds himself living in. I think it's important for Jamie to find his role (other than loving husband and father) in this time. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 11

A Complicated Time

Jamie cannae understand why findin a wee job in this time is so difficult. Claire n Breeh had givin him a newspaper to start searchin for a job, bit he donnae kent how to do anythin. "How's the job search going?" Jamie's eyes start liftin towards her, comin into the kitchen. Jamie begins takin off his spectacles n shakin his head. "No good, Sassenach. What the devil is a degree?" Claire starts givin him that bonny smile of hers. "A degree is an official document you receive after completing courses for a particular field of study. I received a Degree in Medicine after I completed the courses and training that was required of me." Jamie begins noddin his head, as Claire starts makin her way over to him.

She wraps her wee arms round his neck, her breathin steady against his skin. "Perhaps, we can hire a tutor that will prepare you for the General Education Development test. It is equivalent to a High School Diploma and after you pass, we can enroll you in a few college courses. After that, you can choose a career that's suitable for you." He begins thinkin about attendin a school in this ghastly time n he kent it winna go well. "No, I dinna wonna a wee stranger teachin mi n I dinna wonna start attendin classes. Ye winna pay for mi." Jamie hears Claire sighin n he kent the lass is seein red. Claire starts unwrappin herself from him n he turns to see her starin at him, anger cloudin her bonny features. She puts her hands on her wee hips n Jamie recognizes that look. He kent he's said a wee bit too much. "In this time, women are permitted to have a career outside the home. There's no shame in me paying for your education. Once you earn a degree of your own, we'll _both_ be able to provide for our family." Jamie still cannae embrace that strange custom in this time n he cannae understand why any honorable man would let his wife go providin for the family.

The more time he spends in this strange time, the more he's understandin why Claire dinnae understand how marriage worked in his time. "Good morning, mama, da, what's going on?" Jamie starts tearin his eyes away from Claire n looks over at Breeh. She should be smilin, beein newly betrothed, bit she's wearin a frown. That thought makes Jamie's heart start twistin. "What are you two fighting about?" Claire starts shakin her head. Jamie goes on sighin."Your mother and I were talkin about findin mi a job. Do ye kent of any?" Bree begins noddin her head. "I just got off the phone with Roger and he said that his assistant has put in their six-month notice. Maybe, I could persuade him into hiring you as a Research Assistant." Jamie starts smilin at his daughter. "Do ye think the lad winna mind mi kent only a wee bit of history?" Breeh begins shakin her bonny red locks. "No, he won't mind, considering you'll have earned your GED and will be attending College Classes. Both are prerequisites of working under him." Jamie starts lookin between Breeh n Claire, feelin like he's headin for a surrender.

He shakes his head. "Ye heard us arguin n now ye joinin yer mother's side?" Breeh starts givin him a smile. "Sorry, da, but I'm on mama's side on this one." Jamie turns to Claire n begins glarin at her. She gives him a devilish grin. "Our daughter has spoken, I'm going to hire a capable tutor and then you will attend College." With that, Claire starts makin her way over to the coffee pot. Jamie starts turnin towards Breeh, who's settlin in next to him. She begins givin him a bright smile. "I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in coming with me to the Photographer's Studio. The Photographer that took the pictures at the Engagement Party called Roger and said that the pictures have been developed and are ready for us to pick up. It will give us some time to talk." His daughter starts pausin n his heart stops beatin for a wee second. Her eyes lock with his n she begins grabbin at his arm restin on the table. "I have something _very_ important to discuss with you, da." The room starts spinnin at her words n he donnae kent what to do. Somethin in her tone is makin him feel a wee bit nervous, bit he begins forcin a smile at his daughter, hopin their talk goes well.

A wee bit later, Breeh starts draggin him towards her deathtrap. He begins sighin, as he settles into this torture device. "Da, why do you always look so uncomfortable, riding in my car?" His eyes begin lockin with his daughter's. "I cannae git used to this strange invention, I'm always feelin like I'm trapped in that ghastly prison I was locked up in. I dinna like bein reminded about that place." Breeh starts givin him a frown n he canna see the guilt reflectin within her eyes. The death trap goes a wee bit too quiet for his taste. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, da. I promise, I'll refrain from teasing you about your hatred of cars for the foreseeable future." He begins noddin at her n then gives her a playful glare. "Just like yer mother, bit at least, ye have a bit more restraint n ye kent when ye crossed a line." Breeh starts givin him that blindin smile of hers, as the deathtrap moves forward, n they start towards the shop.


	12. A Daughter's Love

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". Well, this chapter will feature Bree and Jamie's journey to the Photography Studio. You'll find out that very important question that Bree has to ask Jamie and many of you may need tissues. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 12

A Daughter's Love

Bree stops her car at a stoplight and turns to see her father tapping his fingers on the door handle. She's aware that he's nervous about her impending question, so she attempts to calm his nerves. "Don't worry so much, da. I promise the question that I have isn't terrible." She watches her father exhale, as a car honks behind her. Bree turns her attention back to the road and moves her car forward. "What the devil was that?" Bree smiles at his words. "It's a car horn and used in this time to signal a driver to move ahead. Usually, it's a tool to make the person pay attention to the road." Her eyes become focused ahead of her and she sees the Photography Studio within her sight. "Ye should be keepin yer eyes on the road, instead of worryin bout me." Bree shakes her head. "It's a daughter's duty to worry about her father." Silence envelopes the car, as she reaches the studio, and parks at a parking meter.

Bree gets out of the car and makes her way over to the sidewalk to fill the meter with the proper coins. As she's gathering the coins from her change purse, she hears her father approaching. "What the devil is that contraption?" Bree slides the coins in and turns the lever. She looks over at her father with a smile. "It's referred to as a parking meter. When you park on a public street, you must put coins into these slots, or face a fine." Her father shakes his head. "Does that contraption go eatin the coins?" Bree gives him a little laugh. "No, da, you see the meter up here?" She points directly at it and he nods. "Aye." Bree touches the meter reader and runs her slender fingers across the bold lettering. "You have a time limit of two hours and if you violate the time restriction, you receive a ticket with a fine from a meter maid." Her father looks at her in confusion. "Is that what yer callin the authorities in this time?" Bree locks eyes with her father. "Yes and no, they are technically law enforcement, but they're not the _real_ authorities, that handle the crime that occurs in the city." Her father's brow furrows even more at her answer. "If their no real authorities, how canna they go enforcin the law?" Bree shakes her head, as she starts to make her way towards the shop. "Their permitted officials by the city, which means that they're authorized to distribute tickets, and enforce the law." Bree turns to see her father nod at her answer, still trying to comprehend, all the rules and regulations in this time.

As she reaches the door, her father gives her a nod, that he's ready to follow her into the studio, and she pushes the door handle open. Her eyes scan the area, having been here only once, and she spots the Photographer behind the counter. Bree turns to see her father standing at her side. "I'd like you to stay here for a moment and wait for me." Her father nods hesitantly, as she walks forward. When she reaches the desk, Mr. Miller gives her a smile. "It's good to see you again, Brianna. I have the pictures right here." The man turns to open a drawer to his file cabinet and takes a moment to locate the correct envelope. When he finds it, he turns, and hands it to her with a grin. "I was able to fulfill that special request you asked for." Bree nods, as Mr. Miller makes his way into the back room of the studio. They wait for a few moments, before the man comes back, with a picture frame in his hands. Bree smiles gratefully at him, before paying a fee for the pictures, and receiving the picture frame.

They leave the Photography Studio and she starts walking towards her favorite park two blocks away. "Where are we goin, lass?" Bree locks eyes with her father, walking right by her side. "My favorite place in the world." Her father simply nods, looking more nervous, than he had before he entered the studio. It takes them a few minutes to reach the familiar park and she sits under her favorite old oak tree on the ground. When she had been a child, she used to love reading here, and escaping her humdrum life. Her favorite books were the ones filled with History, which she had often "borrowed" from her daddy's study. On one occasion, she remembers running away to this very spot, when her parents had a major fight and were nearing divorce. Of course, her mother and daddy had found her after a few hours, and she wasn't allowed to come back to her favorite place, without an adult.

As her father settles down next to her, she turns to him, and holds up the picture frame. "I wanted to surprise you and mama with our first _real family photo_." Her eyes meet her father's and she can see the amazement within them. "Canna take a better look?" Bree nods and hands it over to her father. A hint of a smile appears, as he closes his eyes, and breathes a happy sigh. "When yer mother first returned to me, she brought along photos of you." Bree remembers her mother mentioning this, when her father had first arrived here, but she didn't know that he had carried those pictures so close to him. She watches her father retrieve a wallet from his back pocket. "Yer mother said that I'd go losin them, if I dinna start carryin them in this wee satchel." Bree smiles, as he takes the photos out, and hands them over to her. She examines the photos carefully by flipping through each of them. The small collection is like a collage that illustrates her life and she's glad that her mother was able to give these to him.

A few minutes later, she looks up to see her father, clutching the picture frame, and wearing his 18th century glasses. He's studying it carefully, as if he's trying to commit it to memory. Bree's heart aches, as she wonders briefly, if he thinks he'll somehow lose her and her mother someday. "Da." His eyes look up and lock with hers. She can see the love shining through them for her. "I had that picture framed because you and mama deserve to have it, after everything you've been through. You both fought to save me and you let mama go." Bree feels the tears within her eyes form, as she inches forward, and places her small hands, on top of his large ones. She notices that his eyes are focused on her and she gives him a teary smile. "I want to ask you if you would agree to letting me change my last name to Fraser. In memory of my father, I'd like to keep Randall, but Fraser will be my surname?" Bree waits for her father to say something, but he only stares at her in surprise.

She begins to feel a nervous wave wash over her, just as her father puts the picture frame aside, and opens his arms wide to her. "Come here, _mi nighean_ _."_ Bree embraces her father and can't help the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "Ye gonna be one of the only lasses with a wee bit too many names." She laughs into her father's shoulder. "I seem to recall that you and mama have quite a few names, why can't I have the same?" Her father squeezes her tighter and she knows he's got a smirk on his face. "I love ye, Breehanna Ellen Randall Fraser." She smiles and squeezes him in return, holding on as tight as she can. "I love you too, da. I can't wait to carry on the Fraser name." The two continue embracing for a long time and Bree decides that she has another reason for this being her favorite place in the world.


	13. My Little Girl

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will focus on some of the wedding preparations for Bree and Rogers' wedding. Since I focused on Jamie and Bree's relationship last chapter, this chapter, I'm going to focus on Claire and Bree's relationship. I'd like to show the various family dynamics between the Frasers. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 13

My Little Girl

Claire sits in the kitchen with Bree, attempting to begin preparations, for the upcoming wedding. She's aware that there's much to be done and is glad that they have an ample amount of time to organize everything. Claire looks over at Bree and gives her a smile. "How was your talk with your father?" Bree's eyes meet hers and a beautiful grin appears, reminding her of the sweet smiles of her childhood. "It was wonderful, mama. Da was so happy that I wanted to add Fraser to my name." Claire's smile widens, feeling like she's in some majestic daydream, rather than reality. It's all that she's ever dreamed of for her family. "I'm happy to hear that." Bree nods her head and focuses on the invitations that they just had printed. They're quite dazzling, with elegant print, and a calm lavender background. Claire is happy that Bree opted not to get invitations that were loud and colorful, like many brides her age do.

She decides to set to work on planning the catering, flowers, and reception location. Claire knows a catering company that she's used for several parties over the years, as well as a flower shop, a few blocks away. The only element she isn't entirely sure on is the reception location. "Mama." She looks over at her daughter and notes some apprehension etched in her features. "I was reviewing the guest list and wondering if we should invite daddy's side of the family?" Claire feels her heart drop inside of her chest at the thought of Frank's family. Before the war, she had been rather fond of his mother and sister. His father had died when Frank was very young, and his mother had been the sole parent that had raised him. Claire had admired her for that reason and they had formed a special bond, one that she had unfortunately lost, after she returned from the 18th century.

Mary had shunned her and Bree, as soon as she saw, the little girl with red hair. She had accused Claire of being a harlot and has refused to speak to her ever since. Frank had to beg his mother to acknowledge Bree as her granddaughter, despite her obvious paternity, and the two had formed some kind of relationship. Bree had been permitted in the house for holidays and the occasional visits, but Claire was never allowed to enter. Initially it stung to be rejected by a woman that was like a mother to her, having lost her own mother so young, but she had eventually come to terms with it. "I know you and gran aren't speaking, but she's been good to me over the years. If you aren't comfortable with inviting her, how about we invite Aunt Laura instead?" Claire nods at her words, knowing that she's more comfortable with Laura. Frank's sister had been the _only one_ that hadn't shunned her, and she had been thankful for it. They'd grown close after she had returned through the stones and Laura she had confided in her about Jamie. She had trusted her not to tell Mary about her journey to the 18th century and she prays that she's kept that secret safe. "I'd love to see Laura at the wedding." Bree gives her a smile and breathes out a sigh of relief.

Claire continues to ponder where the reception should take place for several minutes, before there's a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." says Bree, breezing out of the kitchen. It's several moments, before Claire hears Bree squeal in utter glee. Confusion washes over her, as she makes her way through the living room area, and towards the front door. When she sees the person in question standing there, a smile appears on her face, and all confusion evaporates. "Gloria, what a pleasant surprise." The girl gives her a big smirk and rushes over to embrace her. Claire has known her since she was born, living next door to her parents, and she's thrilled to see her again. Gloria has been Bree's best friend all her life. "How are you, Gloria?" She steps away and gives her a smile. "Pregnant." Claire's eyes go to her stomach and she sees the small bump. "How far along are you?" Gloria's smile widens. "About 13 weeks." Claire gives the girl another hug. "I'm so happy for you, Gloria, congratulations." She can't keep the smile from her face, as she pulls back from her. "I'm glad your back from Scotland." Claire gives her a nod and briefly looks over at Bree, who gives her a nod in return.

She'd rather not lie to her, but she knows it's for the best. "What brings you back to Boston?" Gloria had gone away to college on the other side of the country at UCLA, coming to visit occasionally. "Bree had mentioned over the phone that she was planning on looking for a dress soon and I figured I'd come for a visit to help. I am the Matron of Honor, after all." Claire gives her a nod. "I'm delighted you're here, but I'm not sure, we're quite ready to be looking for a wedding dress right now." Bree shakes her head. "Come on mama, it's never too early to look for a dress. It'll be fun." She takes a moment to consider her daughter's request and can't seem to say no to the look of excitement on her face. "Okay, let me grab my purse, and we'll be on our way." Both girls giggle excitedly, and Claire is temporarily brought back to Bree's childhood, not so long ago. The notion that her little girl is finally getting married, brings tears to her eyes, and a smile to her face.

When they arrive at the drees shop, Claire is overwhelmed, by all the breathtaking white dresses. Having gotten married at a Court House before the war, she had never had the chance to select her own wedding dress. Even at her wedding to Jamie, the maids had dressed her in a beautiful white flowery dress, but it wasn't her choice. Claire's happy that her daughter has the opportunity that she didn't have. "Mama." She looks over at her daughter, who gives her a smile. "I'm going to search for a dress and I'd like you to help me." Claire smiles at her and the three of them set out to find her the perfect wedding dress. A saleswoman appears and comes over to them. "Hello, I'm Janine, who's the lucky bride?" Bree raises her hand. "Me, I'm getting married, and have no idea what kind of wedding dress I want." Janine nods. "That's fine, what's your name and size?" Bree gives her a smile. "Brianna and a size 6." The woman starts searching through countless racks, showing Bree dresses, with various styles and cuts.

After an hour of browsing, Bree selects a few wedding dresses to try on. Claire sits on the rather luxurious couch alongside Gloria and the two wait for Bree to try on her first dress. It's several minutes, before she appears in a traditional wedding dress. It's rather classy and elegant, with its long sleeves, and material covering all the way up to her neck. Claire watches Bree look at her reflection in the mirror and make a rather disgusted look. She turns to her and Gloria. "I don't care for this one." She looks at the dress once more and doesn't see anything wrong with it. "Why not?" Bree shakes her head. "It's too traditional, I need something, a little more from this time." Claire disagrees inwardly, but doesn't voice her opinion out loud, acknowledging that this is her daughter's day, not hers.

For the next hour, Bree tries on quite a few dresses, but none of them, are what she's looking for. As she tries on the final dress she had selected, Claire almost suggests that they try another dress shop, just as she walks out of the fitting room. The moment she sees her little girl, she knows that it's the dress she's been searching for. It's just off the shoulders, long and elegant, with a beautiful veil attached to her gorgeous red hair. Claire feels tears begin to fill her eyes, as she watches her daughter looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her heart warms, as a wide grin appears on her face, and she turns to her and Gloria. "I've found my dress." Gloria rushes over to her and gives her a hug, both squealing in delight. Claire continues watching from the couch, feeling the happy tears, falling down her cheeks.

Bree seems to notice her lack of enthusiasm and they lock eyes. "What's wrong, mama?" She stands up from the couch and shakes her head. "Nothing, Bree, the dress is beautiful on you." She reaches her daughter and brushes her long red locks back from her shoulders. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with emotion, but I'm truly happy for you." Bree gives her a smile and the two embrace. She holds onto her little girl, happy that she'll be attending her wedding, something she had believed was an impossibility before. "I love you, Bree." Claire feels her daughter squeeze her within her arms. "I love you too, mama." She isn't sure how long they stand in that little dress shop embracing each other, but Claire knows it's a moment, she'll cherish for the rest of her days.


	14. History vs Perspective

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will introduce Jamie to his new job as Roger's assistant. It will be a difficult transition for Jamie, but I hope, that you will still enjoy the chapter. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 14

History vs. Perspective

Breeh starts comin to a stop in the ghastly deathtrap at wee Roger's buildin. She begins turnin to him n givin him that smile of hers. "Are you ready for this, da?" Jamie goes noddin at his daughter and her smile widens. "Good, I'm happy that your embracing this. Good luck today." He starts givin her a smile n begins turnin to open the wee door. Jamie goes steppin out n makin his way up the stairs. He reaches the door n begins ringin the strange contraption beside it. Footsteps start soundin on the other side n the door goes openin. Roger begins givin him a smile. "Jamie, please come in." He goes movin inside n manuverin round his future son-in-law.

Roger starts leadin him to a wee room in the back of the buildin. Jamie goes peerin round at his surroudin's n his eyes stop on the McKenzie Family Crest hangin up. He starts makin his way across the room, feelin drawn to it. Jamie hasn't lain eyes on't in some time n it's suprisin that it's hangin on Roger's wall. "I imagine it's a bit strange to see yer family crest." Jamie starts turnin towards Roger, now standin next to him. "How dinna ye git mi family's crest?" He begins noddin his head. "My father had a bit of a fascination with yer family history. I assume it was because Frank had told him the story of Claire's journey back through the stones." Jamie goes freezin at the wee sound of _his name_. The man that had lain with his wife n went raisin his daughter. Though he owes quite a bit of gratitude to the man, hearin his name still paralyzes him. Roger starts clappin him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for mentioning Frank, I'm sure it can't be easy hearing about him." Jamie starts turnin towards him n noddin. "No, bit I owe him everythin for takin care of Claire n Breeh." There's a wee bit too much silence between them fer a few minutes.

Roger goes clearin his throat. "We've got a lot to do, let's get to work." Jamie begins noddin again n Roger starts settlin in a chair behind the desk. He goes sittin in a chair across from him. "First, I need you to fact-check everything I have documented here." Roger starts handin him a stack of documents. "The first document is regarding the Battle of Culloden. As a soldier on the battlefield, I suspect you have the most accurate account of that day." Jamie begins noddin his head. "I dinna remember much, bit I'll give ye what I canna." The lad starts noddin. "I'm glad to hear it, now can you tell me when exactly yer men moved in for battle?" Jamie begins takin a big breath in, relivin that day in his mind. His men movin in against the Red Coats n battlin with Scottish pride beatin in their wee hearts. The memory of his comrades fightin gallantly for their country n losin' their lives for it is still fresh in his mind. "Jamie, are you okay?" He goes meetin his eyes across the desk. "Aye, mi men were movin in near sunset." Roger begins noddin his head n scanning the document once more.

The lad's brow furrows in a wee bit of confusion. "Sunset, ye said?" Jamie starts noddin his head, no sure what Roger is thinkin. "There's a discrepancy in the documentation on the time frame the battle occurred." His eyes continue on scannin the documentation fer a bit more time, when he begins meetin his eyes. "Fascinating, I wonder what else us Historians have wrong about that battle." Roger goes turnin to the next document n starts smilin. "Is't true that the Highland soldiers that survived Culloden were sent to their executions at the hands of the British soldiers?" He cannae begin bringin his eyes to Roger's, his mind travelin back to that ghastly day. His comrades bein slaughtered like cattle by the Red Coats one by one. The screamin is echoin thru his mind, just as it had, on the day it had happened. "Jamie." Jamie's mind is blurring between the past n the present, n he cannae seem to go about clearin it.

God kent how long he's sittin in a daze, before he goes hearin Claire's sweet voice breakin thru the fog. "Jamie, come back to me." He's rememberin seein her on the battlefield, as he lay dyin. She had been the one savin him then n he starts openin his eyes to her touchin his face now. "How dinna ye git here, Sassenach?" Claire begins givin him a sad smile. "Jamie, what can you remember?" His mind starts swimmin with images from the past n everythin round him begins spinnin. Moments start passin, til he's feelin warm lips touchin his. Jamie's eyes begin clearin again, as his wife's bonny face goes appearnin n her eyes start openin, meetin his. "Jamie, are you alright?" He begins givin' her a nod. "Aye, bit mi mind got a wee bit too jumbled." Claire starts brushin' his hair back from his eyes. "Maybe we should reconsider your position as an assistant. I apologize that I didn't consider the probable consequences of dredging up events of the past." Jamie starts shakin his head, holdin her chin up. "This is no yer fault, Sassenach. I dinna kent everythin would be hauntin me." Claire begins givin him a nod n reachin for his hand. "We should make our way home; our rather worried daughter is waiting for us." Jamie starts squeezin her hand n gettin up from the chair.

His eyes go meetin Roger, sittin nervously behind his wee desk. "I apologize for asking you about Culloden, I didn't take into account, how traumatic that battle was for you. I believe this confirms why perspective and history should be kept separate. For myself as an Historian, the Battle of Culloden occurred two hundred years ago, but for you, it happened only two decades ago. While every historian dreams of obtaining a first-hand account of events, I'd rather not make you relive them for the sake of accuracy. We can discuss this later, you should enjoy time with your family, and recover." Jamie starts noddin n they begin makin their way home. He's thankful fer bein in this time, bit he's prayin, that the past winna keep hauntin him.


	15. Family Therapy

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will feature Bree's reaction to what happened with Jamie in the previous chapter. I think it would be healthy for them to talk about the incident as a family and for Jamie to start learning how to lean on Claire and Bree for support. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and following.

Chapter 15

Family Therapy

Bree paces back and forth, glancing over at the clock above the mantle frequently. She hates the thought of her da reliving those horrible memories of his involvement in Culloden and wishes her mama would have let her come along with her. She had insisted that she stay here, not knowing the extent of trauma her da was suffering through. Bree tried to argue that she was an adult and he was her father, but her mama had been firm on the matter. Sometimes, she hated how stubborn her mama was, and how she still treated her as if she was a naïve little girl. Bree looks over at the clock, still ticking away, when the front door suddenly opens. She turns to see her parents entering the house, her mama holding onto her da like she is his anchor. Bree's heart aches at how distraught he looks, so she rushes over to her da's unaccompanied side, and helps her mama get him to the couch.

They take a few steps forward, before her da stops, and turns to her. "Yer as stubborn as yer mother, I dinna need ye helpin mi." He steps away from them and Bree feels like he's shutting them out. She can't imagine the horror of reliving memories of such a terrible war. Bree watches him cross his arms, trying to look unaffected by everything that's happened. She feels bad that he thinks he has to pretend with them. With _her_. Bree takes a few steps forward and his eyes follow her. She reaches out to touch his shoulder gently and his eyes meet hers. "You can talk to me and mama about what happened, we just want to help you, da." She notices his eyes soften a bit, before he gives her a nod a moment later. "I'm sorry, relyin on ye n yer mother is still a wee bit new fer me. I was on mi own fer twenty years." Bree can understand how much of an adjustment this still must be for him. She's sure she'd feel the same way if she suddenly found herself back in the 18th century alone for years. "We love you, da. You'll never have to go through anything alone again." His eyes shine with tears and her heart warms at the sight. Her da wraps her in a hug and then moments later her mama joins in.

Bree isn't entirely sure how long their standing there, wrapped together, before they decide sit on the couch. Bree settles next to her da on his left side, while her mama sits on his right side. The two wait a few quiet moments, before his voice fills the silence. "Seein mi fellow countrymen dyin at the hands of the Red Coats n nearly bein executed miself, has been weighin on mi mind since that ghastly day." Bree watches the emotion fill her father's eyes once more, before he turns to her. "Ye kept mi alive, comin to mi on that battlefield. I kent there was nothin to go on livin fer, after ye n our bairn went thru the stones." His words make her heart clench. Bree suddenly feels guilt wash over her, realizing that if it wasn't for her, her da wouldn't have felt like there was no longer anything remaining in his life to live for. She was the reason her mama had gone through the stones. Bree knows with the utmost certainty that her mama would have stayed with him, upholding her vow to stand by his side, until death parted them.

Bree feels tears begin to fill her eyes and has to look away from her da. A few moments pass, before her mama stands in her view. "Bree, what's wrong?" She can't even look at her mother at the moment, feeling too much guilt flooding her veins. Another few moments pass, before Bree suddenly feels her da's hand resting on her back. "Breeh, what the devil are ye thinkin?" She doesn't turn to face him, but feels like she needs to reply to him in some way. "I'm sorry for making mama go through the stones, I had no idea how alone you felt, or how much trauma you went through on your own. I know Culloden was painful for you da, but if mama would have been there, maybe it wouldn't have been as difficult for you." Bree can feel her da's hand tense on her back and the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. " _Mi nighean_ , ye need to stop blamin yerself. Even if ye mother had been with me, those images of mi wee countrymen, bleedin n dyin in front of mi, would've still went on hauntin mi. It's no ye fault, Breeh." Bree is touched by her father's words and gives him a sad smile in return.

She looks over at her mama, who has tears within her eyes. Bree watches her lean her head against her da's shoulder. She decides to grab his hand in hers. "We're here for you, da. Anytime you want to talk, we'll listen." He gives her a nod and then a kiss on her forehead. Bree's smile widens. "I should go apologizin to the lad." She shakes her head. "Roger understands that reliving those memories are difficult for you, there's no reason you have to apologize for that." Her da shakes his head and suddenly gets up from the couch. "Roger is mi employer n I owe him a apology. It's mi duty." Bree rolls her eyes at her father's outdated sense of honor. "Da, I promise that Roger isn't expecting an apology from you and he won't hold the incident against you." Her da looks unsure at her words, but her mama gets up from the couch, and turns him to her. She grabs his face with both of her hands and gives him a small smile. "You need to listen to our daughter and trust that she knows how the man she's about to marry feels about the situation." He takes a moment to ponder what she's saying, before he finally gives her a nod. "Aye." Bree watches her mama's smile widen at his words. "Good, now let's go soldier, we've still got a wedding to plan, and a tux for you to decide on." With that, her da wraps his arm around her mama, and they make their way into the kitchen. Bree gets up from the couch, relieved that the crisis from earlier has been resolved, and follows after her parents with a smile.


	16. A Night to Remember

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will see a little bit of a time jump, about a month or so, and will feature Bree's Bachelorette Party. I thought it would be fun to write it in Claire's P.O.V. Hope you all continue to enjoy this story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 16

A Night to Remember

Claire puts on her favorite black dress and heels for the upcoming bridal shower. She had rented out an elegant hall downtown for the occasion and had it decorated with the most beautiful flower arrangements she had ever seen. Claire smiles at herself in the mirror and wishes she had the opportunity to hold a bridal shower. When she had married Frank, they hadn't had the time to have a bridal shower, because of the impending war. Then, with Jamie, they had gotten married rather abruptly. At the time, she hadn't been in a celebratory mood because she had already been married to another man in her own time. "Claire." She's taken out of her thoughts by the sound of his deep voice.

Claire turns to see Jamie standing in the doorway, with a smile on his lips. "Ye look bonny tonight, Sassenach." She gives him a smile, before she walks over to her mirror to apply her make-up. Claire begins putting on her lipstick, when her eyes catch Jamie's in the mirror. His eyes have always been rather magnetic and the effect he has on her hasn't altered in over twenty years of marriage. Jamie walks towards her, with his eyes still locked with hers, until he reaches the back of her chair. He immediately leans down and kisses her neck. The sensation of his lips is as intoxicating as usual and she's loving the familiar sensation. After a few moments, he lifts his head, and meets her eyes once more in the mirror. "Dinna go gettin into too much trouble." Claire gives him a playful shake of the head. "I don't think you have to worry yourself tonight. I've prepared a rather quiet evening in celebration of our daughter's upcoming marriage." Jamie gives her a smile and then a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't forget that you have to meet the boys at the pub in town tonight." He begins shaking his head. "Trust, I wonnae be forgettin that. The lad has been callin me on that devilish device, since the sun started risin in the sky." Claire can't help but laugh at the frustration that appears on her husband's handsome face.

She finishes applying her make-up and turns to face Jamie. "I should be the one warning you to behave tonight." His eyes connect with hers in confusion. "What are ye sayin?" Claire gives him a devilish smile. "In this time, a Bachelor Party is described as a night of debauchery. I'm sure that's why Roger is rather nervous about the whole thing." Jamie shakes his head. "I'm a married man, I wonnae be gettin into trouble." Claire gets up from her chair and wraps her arms around his neck. "You better not, soldier." She gives him a smile and leans in to kiss him. Claire loves the jolt of electricity that floods her body, every time they meet like this. Jamie soon deepens the kiss, but Claire reluctantly pulls away from him, knowing that this is not the time for them to be intimate. She stares into his eyes, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. "I'll see you when I return, if you're not too corrupted from tonight's events." Jamie gives her a frown. "Same goes fer ye, Sassenach." She gives him a short kiss, before releasing him, and exiting the room.

Claire makes her way through the hallway and down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom, she quickly walks over to the fireplace, and lifts the old clock her Uncle Lamb had bought her. Claire had wanted a good hiding place to conceal her and Jamie's special bridal gift for Bree. They had both pondered what to get her and realized that there was one gift that was rightfully hers, that she had never received. A gift that she had brought back through the stones with her, only for it to not survive the journey. Claire picks up the ring and feels happiness wash over her. Jamie had tried to match the ruby on his father's ring that had been lost and had thankfully found a stone very similar to it. They had it engraved with a special message inside, something that would remind their daughter how much they love her. _Time is Relative, but our love for you is transcendent._ Claire had suggested that it was the perfect inscription because it had illustrated the journey they had started together all those years ago and had given up because of their transcendent love for their beautiful unborn daughter. Traveling through the stones had solely been for Bree's survival because she was their most precious gift.

Claire stares at the ring and smiles at it. She quickly opens her change purse and grabs the elegant ring box she had picked out for the occasion. Claire opens it and puts the ring in place. She then sets the box securely in her change purse and makes her way towards the front door. Claire hears the taxi's loud horn outside and quickly opens it. She hopes that this evening goes smoothly, as she exits the house, and walks down the steps to the taxi. Claire opens the door and settles into the backseat. She instructs the taxi driver on where to go and they drive towards their destination.

Ten minutes later, the taxi driver stops at the hall. She smiles, as she hands the driver money, and exits the taxi. Claire starts to walk towards the grand entrance and feels a sense of excitement wash over her. This is such a special moment in her daughter's life and she's happy to be apart of it. She smiles as she opens the door and makes her way towards the proper hall. When Claire reaches the correct door, she opens it, and is met with a very different environment than she had anticipated. While her flower arrangements are intact, there is now a rather large bar set-up where the tea table was located before. In addition, modern music is filling the room, instead of the classical music, she had originally organized. Claire feels both confusion and anger at the turn of events, as Gloria comes into view. She quickly makes her way over to her daughter's lifelong best friend. Claire is immediately taken aback by her attire. She's dressed in a pair of bell bottoms and a tank top, instead of the formal attire they had agreed upon.

Claire takes a sharp breath in, as she stops in front of Gloria, who's conversing with some guests. "Gloria, what is going on?" She quickly looks over at her, with the same guilty expression she used to give her, when her and Bree did something wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd agree to the change of plans." Claire stares at her in disbelief for a few moments, before shaking her head. "Why did you decide to alter everything?" Gloria let's out a sigh. "A few of our guests didn't RSVP and when I called to ask why, they said that it was because it was too…boring. So, I turned it into a Bachelorette Party instead." Quite a few moments pass between them and Claire isn't sure how to feel. Her daughter's perfect evening is now ruined and there's nothing she can do to change that.

The room suddenly grows quiet and the lights dim. Claire stares at Gloria expectantly and their eyes meet. "I'm also sorry that I didn't call you about moving the events a half an hour earlier. I would have called you, but I knew you wouldn't be too happy with me." Claire is just about to chastise her like she did when she was a little girl, but the doors fly open suddenly. She hears everyone cry out "surprise" in unison. Claire reluctantly turns to see her daughter with a big smile on her face and her anger begins to dissipate at the sight. She may not like how Gloria handled everything, but she knows that she needs to put that aside for now, and try to be happy for her daughter.

Claire watches Gloria make her way to the front and follows suit. "Mama." She looks over at Bree and gives her a smile. Claire closes the space between them and embraces her daughter for a few moments. As she's holding her, all she can think about is how it's still hard for her to grasp, that her little girl is about to get married. That she's about to have a life separate from her own and about to intertwine herself to another wholly. Claire remembers how fearful she was at the notion of being intertwined with Jamie body and soul, but soon realized, that there was no one else she'd rather be tied to for life. As Claire pulls back from their embrace, Bree smiles up at her. "Thank you for arranging this mama." She bites her tongue, letting her daughter believe, that this was her doing for now.

Claire gives her a smile and brushes her hair away from her shoulders. "I'm so happy that you like it." Bree's smile widens, as she steps away from her, and starts meeting with everyone. For the next few minutes, Claire can't help but watch the beautiful woman her daughter has become and how well she holds herself. The sense of grace she has with the people around her warms Claire's heart. Her eyes follow Bree being dragged by Gloria over to the open bar and her heart stops, when they both stand on the counter together. Never in her life, did she expect to see her daughter, standing on top of a bar, like some sort of streetwalker. Claire is relieved that Jamie isn't here to witness this, she could only imagine what his 18th century inspired perspective would be on this. "Attention ladies, we're here to celebrate Bree's final months as a single woman. To kick-off the festivities, I've convinced Bree to take a couple of shots." The bartender fills a few tiny shot glasses and hands the first glass to Gloria. "Thank you, Mike." She holds out the shot glass to Bree and her daughter reluctantly takes it. "I usually don't do shots, but since I'm getting married, I think I can break the rules just this once." Bree holds up the shot glass and drinks the liquid. Then, to Claire's horror, three more shot glasses are handed to her, and she empties them all. Claire is tempted to put a stop to this, when her daughter's voice interrupts her thoughts. "Mama, where are you?" She watches her daughter start scanning the room for her.

Bree's eyes take a few moments to find her, but when she does, she gives her a grin. "Come on up here, mama. I want you to have some fun." Claire takes a moment to consider this, but reluctantly starts moving towards the bar. She doesn't want to cause a scene or disappoint her daughter, even though she doesn't approve of the evening so far. When Claire reaches the bar area, the girls hold their hands out, both pulling her onto the counter with them. "For everyone who doesn't know, this is my mama, Claire, the Time…" Claire quickly stops Bree from revealing their true family origin by grabbing her arm and getting her attention. "What should I drink?" Bree gives her a smile, seemingly forgetting her near earth shattering revelation moments before. "Whiskey!" Claire gives her a reluctant smile, knowing that she will most certainly regret what she's about to do. She turns to the bartender. "Your best whisky." Mike gives her a smirk and fills a glass with the alcohol. He hands her the liquid and she reluctantly grabs it. Claire turns to her daughter, who's smile is the brightest she's ever seen it, and empties the glass. The liquid slides down her throat, as she hears Gloria's voice ring out. "Another for the mama of the bride." Claire turns back to Mike and he hands her over another glass of whiskey. This goes on for an indeterminate amount of time and Claire feels the effects of alcohol take over her body. She knows this will certainly be a night she'll never forget, just as certainly as she knows, this will also be a night she'll forever regret.


	17. Chaos

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will feature Jamie's P.O.V. at the bachelor party and as expected, it will be quite comical. Hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 17

Chaos

Jamie's sittin at the bar with all the lads. He's feelin a wee bit outta place, bein here with his future son-in-law. Roger's orderin a round of drinks n is singin' tunes he dinna recognize. He starts sippin his whiskey, missin the taste of good ole' Scottish Ale. Someone starts slappin him on the back n he nearly goes knockin them out. "Whoa…Jamie. I didn't mean any harm." Roger says with his wee hands, like he's surrenderin in battle. "Sorry, lad. I'm not used to beein in a bar where I dinna have to go watchin mi back." Roger starts givin him a sheepish grin. "Don't worry about it. I just was checking-in to see if you're enjoying yourself?" Jamie starts noddin' his head. "Aye." Roger goes on smilin n Jamie starts smirkin in return. "Can I get you another whisky?" asks the lad. He goes shakin his head. "I could go for one more." Roger starts slappin him on the shoulder n goes lookin at the bartender. "One whiskey on the rocks for my future father-in-law." While the bartender is gettin to work on the whiskey, Jamie goes watchin Roger down three wee glasses.

Jamie kent that cannae git ye drunk, bit the lad nearly goes collidin to the floor. "Here you go, buddy." He starts takin' his eyes away from Roger n goes givin the bartender a nod. Jamie suddenly starts hearin a loud crashin noise n a wee bit of scuffling from behind. He starts turnin to see, when a burly man goes knockin Roger to the floor. The lad goes starin up at the man, lookin like a scared wee boy. Jamie starts standin up from the stool, when the man goes givin Roger a stern look. "Don't disrespect my wife again or you'll have to deal with me and my boys here." The man starts puttin his foot on Roger's chest. "Now, I suggest you leave this bar with your buddies before you cause any more trouble for yourself." The lad starts shakin his head n goes standin up. Jamie's kent what's happenin next, bein in many a bar fights. He starts makin his way over to the lad. "I wasn't looking at your wife. I'm getting married." He then goes tunin n pointn towards him. "to that man's daughter. You can't force me to leave, it's my bachelor party." Roger is starin the man straight in the eye n then everythin starts goin to _chaos_.

Jamie starts runnin into the center of the fightin lads, to git to his future son-in-law. He kent Bree would go blamin him fer gettin Roger hurt, so he starts tryin to fight the man off the poor lad. He's lyin against the bar takin' quite a beatin. Jamie starts pullin him back n gits him to go facin him. "Don't get involved, old man." He goes packin a punch, no listenin to the coward, n he goes flyin back. Before he canna git his bearins, Jamie goes throwin' a few more punches, knockin the man out cold. "Police, everyone freeze." He starts liftin' his head n goes turnin towards the officers. "Who started this fight?" asks one of the officers. Jamie stands frozen in place, prayin he dinna go gettin arrested. He canna only imagine how his wife winna go reactin to all of this. The wee bar is silent fer a few minutes before the officer starts speakin out again. "Alright, if nobody wants to take responsibility for this mess, you're all going to be put into police custody. Last call, before we lock you away for the night." Jamie goes lookin round the room n kent no lad winna go takin' the blame.

He starts watchin the officers cuffin the men in the room n kent Claire winna be killin him tonight. Her wild temper getting the best of her. As one of the officers, begin cuffin him n escortin him out, he cannae imagine it bein any worse than his time at Ardsmuir Prison. Jamie starts bein dragged out of the bar n towards the ghastly deathtrap at the curb. "You have no reason to take me into custody." He kent the voice as Roger's, bit cannae go turnin his head. "Yes, we did. None of you took responsibility for the fight, so you all get punished." A moment goes tickin by, before Jamie starts hearin the lad's voice again. "We were just having fun, it's my bachelor party. Can't you make an exception?" The officer begins puttin Jamie in the backseat, as he goes hearin the other officer start laughin. "I'm sorry son, even at your bachelor party, the law is the law." With that, the officer in charge of him, goes slammin the door.

The deathtrap starts movin forward n the officer goes takin' them somewhere on the other side of city. Jamie is startin to hate how these handcuffs are a wee bit too tight for his taste. The metal is bearin into his skin n it's drivin him crazy. When the deathtrap stops movin, Jamie goes' knockin into the metal cage in front of him. The officer starts openin the door n pullin him out of the ghastly machine. They go leadin him into the buildin n then start loadin him into a cage. Jamie kent he's in a wee bit of trouble now. He goes spendin the next few hours, sittin against the prison wall. Jamie hates sittin in a prison, bein caged like an animal. It starts remindin him of The Red Coats beatin n executin many of his countrymen. Jamie goes shakin his head, tryin to git the images of brave men meetin their fate, outta his mind. "Jamie." He starts turnin towards the cell, no recognizin the voice callin out his name.

Jamie's surprised to see Claire's friend Joe standin there. He begins gettin up from the floor n walkin towards the man. "What are ye doin here?" Joe goes givin him a smile. "Roger spilled his guts to the police and they allowed him to make a phone call. He called Bree, but she was a little…busy." He starts lookin at the man in confusion. "What do ye mean by busy?" Joe goes shakin his head. "Lady Jane is going to kill me, but I think you have a right to know, what she's been up to." Jamie goes on waitin a few moments, wonderin why the man's no tellin him right away. "Apparently, Claire had a little bit too much to drink, and ended up dancing on top of the bar. Bree told me that she lost her balance and fell, breaking her arm." Jamie's eyes go widenin at Joe's words, as he begins tryin to imagine his Sassenach, dancin on top of the bar. "And Breeh?" Joe goes shakin his head with a wee smile. "She's passed out drunk at home. I made sure she got there, before getting the call to come here and break you two out." Jamie starts noddin at Joe's words, takin them all in. He kent his daughter is safe n that he needs to be sittin by Claire's side, even if she goes throwin him out of her room.


	18. Consequences

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will take place from Bree's P.O.V. the next morning. After the events of the previous night, let's see how the Fraser family is dealing with the aftermath. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 18

Consequences

Bree wakes up the next morning with a blinding headache, feeling the full effects of her bachelorette party the night before. She slowly rolls over in bed and sits up. The previous night suddenly comes back to her and a wave of shame follows. Her mama had literally gotten so drunk that she had stood up on the bar and danced inappropriately. It had been horrifying to say the least, but the worst part of the night was when her mother fell off the bar. Unfortunately, she was too drunk to stop her, and merely laughed at her mother's broken ankle. Bree feels her headache getting progressively worse, as she puts on her robe, and stumbles down the stairs.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, the aroma of coffee fills her nostrils. Bree makes her way to the kitchen and is stunned to see her da sitting there eating breakfast. She had expected him to be with her mama right now at the hospital, but clearly she was wrong. "Good morning, da." He places his fork down on the table and turns to her. "What happened to you last night?" Her da shakes his head. "I got inta a wee bit of trouble at the bar." Bree shakes her head. "Did you get into a fight?" He gives her a shake of the head. "Ye shoulda go askin yer fiancé about that." Her heart drops at his words and suddenly her mind is clear. "Is Roger okay?" He gives her another nod. "Aye, I went defendin him last night. I dinna want the wrath of ye or ye mother." Bree gives him a smile. "Thank you, da." He gives her a small smile back. "I made ye a wee bit of coffee, remeberin what ye said about it's magical powers." Bree laughs, as she makes her way over to the coffee pot. She grabs a mug out of the cupboard and pours herself a steaming cup. Bree turns to her da and smiles as she takes her first sip. "Your right da, coffee can be magical, especially the morning after you've had too much to drink." He gives her a smirk and returns to eating.

Bree takes a moment to capture the scene in front of her. If someone had asked her a year ago, whether this would be possible, she'd have said they were crazy. Her da eating his breakfast in this time and making her coffee seemed like an impossible dream. Bree knows that she's been given a gift and she's thankful to have her family together. She takes another sip of her coffee and sits across from her da. "Where's mama this morning?" He glances up from his breakfast. "She's in bed, sleepin away the alcohol." Bree nods. "And Roger?" He gives her a smile. "The lad is doin the same. Joe went takin him home after gettin us outta that ghastly cell." Bree freezes for a moment, stunned by her da's words.

She locks eyes with him. "You were taken into the station?" He gives her a hesitant nod. "Aye, the officers went breakin up the fight n arrestin us." Bree shakes her head. "Does mama know yet?" Her da shakes his head. "No, ye mother dinna kent. Joe winna probably go on tellin her." She smiles slightly, despite the difficult situation. "I'm sure Uncle Joe will tell her, but I advise you to tell her yourself first. I know mama won't be happy hearing about the events of the bachelor party from anyone else but you." Her da shakes his head, a frown appearing on his face. "Aye, ye mother winna be more than a wee bit mad at mi. Tellin her first wonna go makin a bit of difference." Bree shakes her head, knowing that her da is moving towards more trouble than he thinks. She knows better than anyone what happens when you try to conceal the truth from her mama.

Bree remembers the day she had played dress up with her mama's clothes and had tried on her ring. She had always been fascinated by that ring and had asked her several times who had given it to her. At first, she had thought that her father had given it to her mama, as a gift before she was born. However, each time her mama had refused to give her an answer, she had become skeptical. When she had decided to try on the ring that day, while her mama was washing the dishes after dinner, she had wanted to find out why her mama found the ring so special. Bree knew that if her father hadn't given it to her, then someone else had. In her naïve mind, she had thought that the answer would come to her when she wore the ring herself.

The moment she had taken it from the window seal and worn it for the first time, she had inexplicably felt her heart warm. Bree couldn't understand at the time why she had felt that way, but now she knows that her da was with her at that moment. She smiles at the memory and is happy that her father was with her even then. Bree's smile disappears, as she remembers hearing her mama frantically searching for her ring downstairs. It had been quite chaotic, and she had felt a wave of guilt wash over her instantly.

After a few more minutes of her milling around, she quickly made her way out of her room, and down the hall. Bree had tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing that her father was in his office working. She was halfway down the hall, when the floor creaked under her feet. Bree's father's voice rang out at that moment and she knew she was in trouble. "Brianna, is that you moving about?" She remembers holding her breath at that moment, trying to come up with an explanation. "Yes, daddy. I was going to get a glass of water." Her father appeared moments later, standing in the doorway of his office. "What do you have on your finger?" Bree had regretted not hiding the ring before she had started down the hallway. She had then held out her hand sheepishly and she remembers her father's eyes going wide.

At the time, she had no idea why her father had reacted that way. His look of surprise, instead of the anger she had expected, confused her. Now, she knows that the ring symbolized her mama's love for her da, something that her father knew her mother would never let go of. Seeing the ring off her finger was probably a shock to him. Bree remembers her father taking a step forward with his hand outstretched. "Give me the ring, I'm sure this is what your mother is searching for." She hesitantly took it off her little finger and gave it to her father. Bree remembers the crestfallen look on his face, as he held the ring in his hand. "You need to go to your room, Brianna. I will handle this situation with your mother." Bree quickly turned and went back to her room. She had waited there for nearly an hour, before her mama had come into the room, with more anger than she had ever seen. Her mama had scolded her for not telling her that she took the ring first.

Bree comes back to the present and looks over at her da. "Trust me, da. I know mama values honesty above all else." Her da gives her a hesitant nod. "Aye, yer right. I'll be tellin yer mother when she goes wakin up." Her da looks up at her with a smile. "I reckon ye've seen yer mother's fiery temper." Bree nods her head and the two enjoy breakfast together, waiting for the missing member of their family to join them.


	19. A Dreadful Mistake

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will focus on Claire's P.O.V. and her perspective on what she remembers from the night before. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, especially since we have awhile before the new season starts. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 19

A Dreadful Mistake

Claire wakes up in her bedroom, immense confusion overcoming her. She wonders how she got here, considering the last place she recalled being was the hospital. Claire begins to sit up, but a splitting headache makes her lie back down. She closes her eyes and tries to piece together the night before. Claire knows the night started going awry as soon as she took those shots. It had been a long time since she had consumed that much alcohol at once, the last time being on that ship traveling to Jamaica, eating Turtle Soup with Jamie. If the circumstances had been different, she would have only had a glass of wine, but she knew that her daughter was on the verge of revealing their secret.

As Claire lies there, her hand holding her forehead in throbbing pain, she chastises herself for being so stupid. She can feel her ankle bounded up in a cast, vaguely remembering how she sustained that injury. All Claire recalls is dancing and then being on the ground in excruciating pain. She has no recollection of falling, just the painful aftermath of it. Just as Claire let's out a frustrated sigh, she hears her bedroom door swing open. She's too dizzy to sit up to see who it is, but if she had to make a wager, she'd bet on her husband. "Ye've looked better, Sassenach." Claire sighs for a second time in frustration, as another voice joins in. "Mama how are you feeling?" Her eyes shoot open, thankful that Bree is safe. She had been just as intoxicated as she was the night before and Claire would have never forgiven herself if something had happened to her while she was escorted to the hospital.

Claire slowly lifts her head off the pillow, the pain throbbing even more now that she's sitting up. Her eyes take a few moments to focus, but when she manages to, she gives Bree a relieved smile. "I apologize for my behavior last night." Bree gives her a small smile. "It was a little embarrassing, but it was good to see you having fun for once." Claire steals a glance at Jamie, who's leaning on the doorframe, giving her a smirk. "Our daughter was tellin mi ye were havin a wee bit too much fun fer a married lass." She gives Jamie a frown, suddenly remembering shamefully flirting with the bartender on duty. A wave of shame and regret washes over her, as her eyes meet Jamie's. "I apologize for doing that, I wasn't thinking clearly." Jamie gives her a nod. "I kent Sassenach. Dinna go feelin guilty, considerin mi night." She stares at him in confusion, wondering what kind of shenanigans he took part in the night before.

A few moments tick past, before her daughter's voice fills the silence. "Da was in a bar fight and was arrested." Claire takes this in, picturing Jamie getting into a fight over what she's sure is someone's honor or maybe his own. "You were taken into custody?" Jamie shakes his head in shame. "Aye n it was fer defendin Roger." Claire smiles to herself, happy that her suspicions were right about her husband. He's never been able to venture away from someone when their honor is being threatened. It's one of the many reasons she loves him so much. "Why are ye smilin?" Claire looks up at him, her smile growing wider. "I'm relieved that after all our years together, I still know you better than anyone, Jamie Fraser." He gives her a smile and then she turns to Bree. "Who brought me to the hospital?" Her daughter gives her a small smile. "Uncle Joe did. He also brought me home and posted bail for da and Roger." Claire isn't surprised that her best friend of many years rescued her family. She's always been able to rely on him as a fellow doctor and a cherished friend. Other than Jamie and Bree, he's the only other person she trusts emphatically. "I will have to call Joe and thank him for saving my wayward family from disaster." She sees Bree's smile grow wider, as she takes a few steps towards the bed, and sits down next to her.

Her daughter grabs her hand in hers and meets her eyes. "Thank you, mama for last night. I know the night wasn't all that you imagined for me, but I'm glad that we were able to spend it together." Claire gives Bree a small smile and squeezes her hand in hers. "I am too, I just hope I didn't embarrass you too much." Bree shakes her head and then laughs. "On the contrary, you actually were the hit of the party." Claire hears a hearty laugh from the doorway and anger floods her bones. Without thinking, she quickly picks up a pillow next to her and hurls it across the room at Jamie's head. She smiles as she watches it sail across the room and hit its target. Jamie's smile briefly disappears as he gives her a disapproving look.

After a few endless moments, he finally picks up the pillow from the ground, and makes his way over to the bed. Jamie gives her a smirk, just as he closes in on her left side, and hits her square in the face. Claire gives him a glare before picking up another pillow and hitting him in the chest with it. "There, now we're even, let me get proper rest." Jamie shakes his head. "Ye went on hittin mi two times, how is't even?" Claire gives him a wide smile. "It's quite fair because you were arrested for fighting and I believe that deserves an extra hit." Jamie shakes his head again, as Claire lays her head back against the pillow. "I hope you feel better, mama." She feels a light kiss on her forehead from her daughter and expects a kiss from her husband in turn.

Just as she closes her eyes, instead of being met with a sweet kiss, a pillow suddenly collides with her face, and her eyes open wide. She looks up at Jamie who's giving her a smirk. "Now we're even, Sassenach. I dinna go flirtin with a wee bartender." With that, Jamie gives her the featherlike kiss she had initially been expecting and disappears out of the room. The previous night was filled with a series of dreadful mistakes made by her family and she certainly wasn't interested in repeating it.


	20. Gifts of Love

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will be a touching one from Jamie's P.O.V. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I'm pretty proud of the result. As always, thanks for favoriting/following and commenting.

Chapter 20

Gifts of Love

Jamie is sittin eatin his supper with his lasses, tryin to capture the moment. He has been plannin this evenin out fer a long time. Claire dinna kent bout his gift fer her n he canna keep waitin much longer. His eyes go tracin every bit of his Sassenach n he still canna believe that they are together again. Claire must start feelin his eyes on her cause she goes lookin up meetin his eyes. "Why are you staring is there something on my face?" He begins shakin his head. "Then what is it?" Jamie goes givin her a smirk n starts pullin out the first ring box. "This is fer ye, Sassenach." He goes handin it to her across the wee table n she begins starin at him in confusion. "Didn't you mean to give this to Bree?" Jamie goes givin her another smile n starts pullin out the second box.

Breeh's eyes start lightin up, as he goes handin over the wee box. "Jamie Fraser, what are you up to?" Jamie starts turnin to Claire, who's givin him one of her bonny smiles. "Ye wonna kent til ye go openin the box." Breeh n Claire start openin the boxes n he canna stop himself from chucklin. Claire's eyes begin widenin n then she goes freezin in place. "Da, is this the ring with the missing stone?" His eyes start movin towards his daughter. "Aye, ye mother n mi went searchin fer the right stone. She wasna meanin to go givin it to ye at yer party, bit she gotta wee bit too drunk." Breeh goes givin him a grin n starts puttin on the ring. From the corner of his eye, he begins feelin Claire's icy glare burnin into him. Jamie kent he's in trouble with his Sassenach. Then, with no warnin, Breeh comes runnin towards him with a great bit of speed n goes wrappin her arms round him. "Thank you, da. I love it." Jamie goes tightenin his grip on his wee daughter n is thankful fer being here.

After they finish their embracin, Jamie's eyes go flyin across the table to his wife. "I think mama's still in shock." Claire's eyes start meetin his n he canna see the tears glistenin in her eyes. "You made this?" Jamie goes givin her a wee sad smile. "Aye, I was wantin to give ye somethin special ye could go wearin." He continues watchin his wife gazin at the necklace he went craftin on his own. "That's beautiful, mama." Claire's head starts liftin at the sound of Breeh's voice. "Your right, it is quite beautiful. Your father made these wooden charms by hand." A warmth begins spreadin across his heart like blazin wildfire at her words.

Claire's eyes go meetin his n he can see the love showin in them. He loves makin his Sassenach happy. "Will you do me the honor in assisting me in putting it on?" Jamie goes givin her a nod n starts makin his way across the table. She starts handin him the wee necklace outta the box n he begins unfastenin it. Jamie canna help kissin the side of her neck before he starts fastenin it round her neck. "There ye go, Sassenach." He starts takin his seat, as his wife goes admirin her necklace again. Jamie kent that Claire would go lovin it. She may be more stubborn than anythin he's ever seen, but she canna go resistin gifts from the wee heart.

Claire goes smilin before her sweet voice starts fillin the air. "The initials of my three children forever around my neck. Thank you for this special gift, Jamie. It means more than you know." Their eyes go lockin n suddenly he's that young lad seein her for the first time at the castle. From the first moment of their meetin he had loved her. "I wish I could have met Faith and Fergus." His eyes go movin over to his daughter n his heart starts breakin fer her. Breeh winna never kent her brother n sister, the missin pieces of their wee family. "Fergus was a good lad n ye mother n I loved him like he was our own son. He was expectin a child of his own when we went through the stones." Jamie starts feelin a pain in his heart.

Leavin Fergus behind had been verra painful. He still canna believe that he's been dead fer two hundred years. "And our Faith, yer sister…" Jamie canna go finishin his sentence without tears burnin at his eyes. Thinkin bout the life his eldest daughter coulda had. Jamie starts feelin his body shake with emotion n he canna seem to go stoppin arms start spreadin round him n he canna help but smile. Breeh is tryin to comfort him n he's verra thankful fer that. Havin her finally in his life is somethin more precious to him than any gold or silver. Jamie canna help bit smile into his wee daughter's shoulder.

He kent how much he needs comfortin, especially by the two lasses in front of him. He goes rememberin all the times he went dreamin bout holdin Claire n their bairn in his arms on the cold battlefield dyin. "Mama come join us, I know you need a hug too." Sure enough, he can feel two more pair of arms wrappin round him n he goes smilin at the moment. Jamie canna help thinkin bout the art of Time. _He kent he winna never go understandin it or why it has went bestowin him these two precious gifts of love, bit_ _he's verra thankful_ _fer Claire n Breeh_. Jamie starts squeezin his family closer, while prayin fer the lost souls of the missin members. Faith n Fergus close to his warm beatin heart too.


	21. Grateful

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". This chapter will be from Bree's P.O.V. and will jump ahead to the night before the wedding at the Rehearsal Dinner. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 21

Grateful

Bree takes a seat next to her husband to be at the head table. Her eyes scan the room at the scene around her and she's in awe at how amazing everything looks. Bree smiles when she spots her mama, who single handedly, made this night happen. She hadn't anticipated how wonderful a Rehearsal Dinner like this would be. Her family and friends gathered together to celebrate her upcoming wedding to the man she loves, the only man she's ever loved. Bree turns to look at her future husband and can't help but be grateful to fate for bringing them together.

She slips her hand in his on the table and he turns to her with a smile. "Are ye okay with all this?" Bree smiles at him and nods. "Everything's perfect. Remind me to let my mama plan events for me more often." Roger chuckles and squeezes her hand in his. "If ye listen to me after we're married." It's her turn to laugh. "Don't worry Roger, my stubborn streak will calm after marriage." A chuckle sounds in her ears and she turns to see her da coming towards them. "Dinna go listenin to her lad. I went thinkin the same n Claire's fiery temper went blazin on. Ye canna go trustin these lasses cause their a wee bit too independent." Bree shakes her head, just as Roger gives out another chuckle. "Many thanks to ye for your sage advice." Her da is right in the notion that her and her mama are independent. Ever since she was a little girl, her mama has encouraged her to be an independent thinker and fight for her beliefs. Bree has always been grateful to her mama for teaching her to be her own woman, it's made her into the strong person she is today. "So, your taking advice from an 18th century Highlander about marriage now?" Roger gives her a nod. "Aye, yer father knows how to handle you Fraser women." Bree gives him a deflated nod, knowing that he has a point.

She has never seen two people with more understanding of each other than her parents. They are completely in-sync and know each other in every conceivable way. Bree gives her da a smile. "I guess I should listen to you, considering how long you and mama have been married." He gives her a nod, love showing within his eyes. "Aye, ye mother is a special woman. I coulda go on livin without her again." Bree gives him an understanding nod, knowing how hard their separation had been. She had listened to her mama go through every detail of their time together, every triumph and failure, and it had broken her heart. Bree could hear the pain in her mama's voice as she talked about the father she had never met, the man that she had missed terribly, and loved with her whole heart.

Bree takes her freehand and grabs her father's hand. He looks down at her and gives her a smile. "I know how much you and mama missed each other, but we're together now." Her da gives her a nod. "Aye, n I canna wait til I go givin ye away tomorrow." Bree gives him a small smile. "I can't wait either, da. I'm so happy you and mama can share the day with me." She watches as her da's smile widens. "I love ye." Bree's heart warms at her da's touching words. "I love you too, da." Suddenly, her mama's voice rings through the air and Bree's attention snaps to her mama standing behind the large podium with a microphone in her hands. "Good evening, I'm the mother of the bride and I'm honored to be here to celebrate Brianna's upcoming nuptials. I could never have envisioned a better man for my daughter to marry and I'm sure her father would have been in approval of Roger as well." Bree's heart aches at the mention of her father, whom she wishes was here right now. Her perfect dream would be both her fathers walking her down the aisle, but she knows that's impossible now.

Bree feels tears begin to fill her eyes, as a wave of emotions wash over her. After a few moments, her mama manages to catch her gaze, tears glistening within her own eyes. Her mama picks up a champagne flute and raises it. "So, here's to my beautiful daughter's wedding, and to those that are present to celebrate with us and those who are here in spirit." Everyone picks up their own champagne flutes and they salute their upcoming marriage. Despite her tears, she can't help but smile at all the celebration.

Bree feels a hand touch her shoulder and she turns to see her da standing behind her. "Are ye okay, Breeh?" She gives him a nod. "As okay as I'm going to be. I know my father would want me to be happy." Her da gives her a nod in understanding. "Aye, as do I." Bree smiles at her da. "Thank you for being here, da." He gives her a smirk. "Always." Her da reaches out his arms and she gets up to embrace him for a few moments. "What happened here?" Bree releases her da and turns her attention to her mama. "I was just thanking da for being here for me." Bree makes her way over to her mama and gives her a smile. "I also want to thank you for such a special night." She gives her mama a hug and knows she'll remember this night forever. _Most importantly, she'll remember how grateful she is for all her parents, how grateful she is for family._


	22. A Very Special Day

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Outlander". Well, we've finally made it to the big wedding, and I hope all of you like it. This is also the conclusion to this story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter and a special thank you to everyone that has taken the time to follow this story. I had an amazing time writing it and I look forward to writing more "Outlander" fanfictions in the future. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 22

A Very Special Day

The day has finally arrived, and Claire is truly ecstatic. She has been awake since dawn getting preparations underway and now she is making her way to the fitting room where her daughter is getting ready. Claire smiles as she thinks about how she nearly missed this day and is thankful that she's able to take part in it. She has always envisioned the day as being exciting and grand, a day that she'd remember always. As Claire opens the door to the tiny fitting room, her heart warms at the sight of her daughter. Her wedding dress is more beautiful than it was when she had seen her wear it in the boutique and her hair is in an elegant updo adding the final touch. Claire knows that there's some sort of magic surrounding her daughter on her very special day today.

As Bree catches sight of her in the reflection of the mirror, Claire can't help but think about catching her as a child in an adorable toilet paper dress. She had her stuffed bear Teddy as the groom and the two stood in front of the fireplace pretending it was an altar. Claire smiles at the memory, just as Bree turns to face her. "Hi mama." Her smile widens as she makes her way further into the room. "You look very beautiful, Bree." Bree gives her a dazzling smile back. "Thank you, mama." Claire puts her hands on both her arms. "I have something for you." She makes her way over to her change purse sitting on the table and pulls out her mother's most cherished hair comb. It's adorned with elegant diamonds and dates a few generations back. Her Uncle Lamb had told her that her great great grandfather had given it to her great great grandmother on their wedding day. She reveals the precious heirloom to Bree. "This hair piece has been passed down through my family for generations. Every woman in my family has worn it on their wedding day." Bree stares at the splendid comb in wonder for a few moments. "I thought you could use this as your something borrowed." Her daughter's smile widens, as she takes the comb from her hands gently.

Claire smiles as Bree's eyes take in every detail of the antique. "The initial B located on the back of the comb indicates our family's last name, Beauchamp." Bree gives her hair comb back to her with a smile. "Can you help me put it in my hair?" Claire gives her daughter a nod before Bree turns to face the mirror once more. She gently places the comb into her beautiful red hair with a smile. "Thank you, mama. I now have everything I need to get married." Claire feels happy tears begin to glisten within her eyes.

Bree quickly turns and gives her a hug. "Why are you crying, mama?" She pulls back from her daughter and touches the side of her face. "I'm crying because I'm so happy for you, Bree." Bree leans in for another hug and the two stand there together embracing for the next several minutes. Claire smooths the top of her daughter's long red hair like she used to when she was a child and smiles at their proximity. There was a time not so long ago, when she was estranged from Bree, and they were practically strangers. She had kept her daughter at a distance because she hadn't been able to share her secret regarding Jamie. Her past and Brianna's true paternity had been the impenetrable wall that had separated them.

Now, as she stands here holding her beautiful daughter in her arms, Claire is in awe at how far they've come since those dark years of their relationship. She regrets now not telling Bree about her time travel adventure sooner, but she's glad she finally knows. "Mama." Claire pulls back from her daughter and gives her a smile. "What is it, Bree?" Bree smiles at her in return. "I wanted to ask you sooner, but it never came up." A few moments pass by, before her daughter's voice fills the room once more. "I know it's not tradition, but I was hoping that you'd walk me down the aisle with da. I want both of you to be apart of this." Claire feels tears start to glisten within her eyes, as she brings her daughter back into her arms for another warm embrace. "I would be truly honored to accompany you down the aisle." She gives her daughter a gentle squeeze, just as the door to the fitting room opens.

Claire reluctantly let's go of Bree and turns to see Gloria standing in the doorway. "Pictures are in five minutes, ladies." She gives her daughter's best friend a nod and then turns back to Bree. "We should probably both touch up our make-up a bit." Claire watches Bree look over at the mirror and see her disheveled reflection. "I see what you mean. My make-up bag is on the table in the corner." Claire gives her a nod and then walks over to retrieve the make-up bag. They both assist each other with tidying up their smudged make-up and quickly make their way to their pictures.

As they reach their destination, Claire smiles when she spots Jamie standing in his tuxedo looking impossibly sexy. As if he senses her, he turns, and their eyes meet. Even after all these years, Claire's heart still skips a beat at the sight of her husband. _Sometimes she's amazed at how much she loves him; how much they love each other._ Claire feels the magnetic force between them and can't help but be drawn to him across the room. "Yer lookin verra bony today, Sassenach." She gives him a wry smile. "And your looking rather sexy yourself." Jamie gives her a smirk and suddenly pulls her closer to him. They both lean in for a kiss, but their quickly interrupted by Gloria. "You two lovebirds need to break it up. Bree requested that you both be in the pre-wedding pictures, even though I tried to convince her, that it was a bad idea. I knew the two of you would be all over each other." Claire feels a flush of embarrassment, as she let's go of Jamie, and starts towards Bree. She welcomes them both with a smile and then Claire watches her daughter's eyes travel over to her father for a beat. She turns to see Jamie staring proudly at their daughter. "Ye look beautiful, Breeh." She then turns to see Bree smile at Jamie in return. "Thank you, da." Jamie gives their daughter a sweet smile and the three spend the next hour taking pictures with the rest of the wedding party.

After the pictures, everyone gets in their proper positions for the wedding. Claire is happy that Bree has asked her to take on more of a role in the wedding, as she takes her rightful spot next to Bree. She then steals a glance over to see Jamie standing on the opposite side. He gives her a smile. "I see that ye had to steal mi moment, Sassenach." Claire gives him a glare. "I didn't intend to steal your moment. I am only honoring the wishes of our daughter on her wedding day." Jamie snickers in response. "Aye, but ye dinna go fightin gainst it, did ye?" She shakes her head at Jamie playfully. "I'd never dream of missing the chance to be apart of our daughter's wedding, especially since mothers of the bride are typically escorted to their seats to watch the father's have all the fun." Claire watches as Jamie shakes his head and smirks at her response.

The music suddenly starts playing and Bree holds out both her arms for them to take. Claire gently loops her arm through her daughter's and feels an immense warmness wash over her. As they wait for their turn to walk in, she turns to Bree with a smile. "We're so happy for you, Bree. Cherish this day always." Bree gives her a smile. "Aye, we love ye Breeh, yer the sun that's shinin in our wee world." Jamie gives her a kiss on the top of her head and Claire can't help but smile at the scene. As they make their way down the long aisle, she can't help but ponder over the art of time once more. _If there's one truth she's learned about time, it's that it takes a great deal from a person, but then it gives back more than anyone could imagine._


End file.
